el Peon
by Anacoreta
Summary: Secuela de "El Escuadron Lunar"; el tiempo a pasado, el equipo esta listo, ahora solo queda una cosa por hacer... salvar Equestria
1. Despertar

_Agradezco a Hyapplejack por permitirme publicar este fic._

* * *

**Capitulo 1: Despertar.**

**Piero fue despertado repentinamente.**

Viviana: Piero tienes que ir al instituto, llegas tarde.

Piero: ¿No faltan 2 semanas aun?

Viviana: Estas en plena semana de estudio ahora levántate.

**La madre de Piero salió de su cuarto.**

**Piero empezó a levantarse.**

Piero: (cansado) Deben haber cancelado sus vacaciones.., pero que bromamás pesada la de levantarme temprano..

**Piero prendió el computador que estaba junto a su cama, se dirigió al closet y empezó a vestirse.**

Piero: Que extraño… me falta ropa…, la deben haber sacado para lavarla.

**Luego de vestirse se dio media vuelta y vio la pantalla de su computador.**

Piero: No creo que…

**Se acerco y empezó a revisar el contenido del Pc.**

Piero: (Nervioso) Nada…

**Solo estaba el fondo negro con los iconos básicos, Piero reviso la fecha en la esquina de la interface, luego quedo anonadado.**

Piero: (Nervioso) ¿Pero qué mierda he hecho en 3 semanas?

**Apago el computador y empezó a buscar sus cosas.**

Piero: No está mi bolso ni el celular… ¿Me abran robado?, (molesto) mierda, no hay tiempo estoy saliendo tarde.

**Piero fue al cuarto de su Padre y tomo una mochila negra donde guardo sus cosas, tomo un vaso con jugo saco un pedazo de pan y salió de la casa. Afuera vio como en la esquina de su casa pasaba el bus que lo llevaría al tren subterráneo.**

Piero: ("El siguiente bus no pasara hasta 15 a 20 minutos").

**Piero empezó a correr en dirección sur.**

Piero: ("Llegare a la estación del tren en 5 minutos sino me detengo").5 minutos después Piero llegaba a la estación, bajo rápidamente las escaleras pago su pasaje y bajo al andén.

Piero: (Mirando a su alrededor)("Que extraño.. hay mucho menos gente de lo normal...al menos me podre sentar, venirme corriendo me canso un poco").

**A los minutos llego el tren, Piero entro y se sentó en una de las esquinas de una hilera de 4 asientos, el tren partió.**

Piero: (tranquilo) ("3 semanas…¿realmente las abre perdido?"),(riendo)("o será que perdí la noción del tiempo de nuevo.., no.. no concuerda… ya perdí algunos días de clase según el calendario…hay algo extraño en todo esto.., pero lo peor sin duda… Es que perdí mi celular.., quiero escuchar música… este día será eterno sin el").

**El tren se detuvo en la siguiente estación y entro una joven de pelo rosado que se sentó frente a él.**

Piero: (tranquilo) ("Debe ser alguna moda extraña…").

**La chica empezó a verlo sonriendo aparentemente tranquila, de golpe su mirada cambio a malicia, Piero desvió la mirada fingiendo estar distraído.**

Piero: (aburrido) ("Que le pasa…").

**El tren siguió su marcha normal un par de estaciones, de repente las luces pestañearon, el tren se detuvo y todo fue oscuridad unos segundos. Al volver las luces la gente había desaparecido, Piero estaba solo pero tranquilo, se paró de su asiento y empezó a caminar hacia la cabina.**

Piero: (Caminando) Que día más raro… pero al menos ahora el tren está tranquilo.

**Al llegar a la cabina vio por la ventanilla y no había nadie, luego se acostó en una de las hileras de asiento.**

Piero: No entiendo nada…,

**El tren empezó a temblar, y se sintieron pasos en el techo, Piero se paro y empezó a caminar en dirección a las pisadas, todo fue silencio nuevamente, Piero empezó a avanzar lentamente mirando por las ventanas buscando señales de vida, volvió al centro del pasillo y escucho un ruido en su espalda, se dio vuelta y había una alta sombra negra enfrente del, Piero la miro tranquilo aunque algo nervioso, pasaron algunos segundos y la sombra empezó a acercarse, Piero corrió en dirección opuesta.**

Piero: ("La puerta").

**Intento abrir la puerta con sus manos pero no se abrió, a medida que la sombra se acercaba, tomo otro poco de distancia y en la siguiente puerta empezó a patearla sin resultado, luego con la ventana pero nada, cuando llego al final del vagón dejo su bolso en un asiento y nuevamente estaban frente a frente.**

Piero: (Tranquilo) Te sugiero que no te acerques.

**La sombra empezó acercarse, Piero le mando un golpe pero su brazo quedo atrapado en ella.**

Piero: (Nervioso) Mierda…

**Empezó a tirar intentando zafarse pero la sombra empezó a expandirse hasta su codo, luego se escucho un crujido y Piero cayó hacia atrás sin la mitad de su brazo derecho, en el piso Piero rio y luego empezó pararse mientras su brazo sangraba.**

Piero: (riendo) Si no fuera porque no eres real estaría preocupado, ("Aunque no estoy seguro de ello").

**La sombra se acerco nuevamente, Piero hizo lo mismo la sombra se detuvo pero Piero se introdujo dentro.**

Piero: ("No pasa nada…").

**Se escucharon otros 3 crujidos y Piero callo sin brazos ni piernas.**

Piero: (mirando el techo) (sonriendo) ("Espero tener razón").

**Cerró los ojos unos segundos y despertó en el tren.**

**Conductor: Ultima estación, todos deben bajar.**

Piero: Un sueño…

**Piero salió del tren y no había nadie a la vista.**

Piero: (Aburrido) Me pase por mucho… tendré que cambiar de anden…

**Miro su reloj.**

Piero: (riendo) Tarde.

**Camino a lo largo del andén para hacer cambio de plataforma en la escalera correspondiente, giro y antes de subir, se vio así mismo en el último escalón.**

Piero: (molesto) Debe ser una broma.

Hyadain: Al fin nos encontramos.

Piero: ¿Al fin?

Hyadain: (riendo) jajaja si, veamos si eres tan bueno como dicen.

**Hyadain salto del último escalón con un Dustar en la mano para clavarse lo a Piero, pero este lo esquivo moviéndose a un lado.**

Piero: (riendo) Muy lento y predecible.

**Hyadain lanzo una estocada al pecho de Piero, pero este lo detuvo con su mano izquierda tomando su muñeca.**

Piero: (riendo) Ríndete.

Hyadain: (molesto) Jamás.

Piero: como quieras.

**Piero aun con el brazo de su adversario en su mano se puso en su costado.**

Piero: Te lo advertí.

**Piero puso su mano derecha en el codo expuesto de Hyadain, hizo fuerza con su brazo sin moverse del lugar rompiendo el brazo en un movimiento, Hyadain soltó el cuchillo y empezó a gritar, Piero libero su brazo, giro y le propuso una patada en su espalda arrojándolo contra la escalera, Piero tomo el cuchillo empezó jugar con él.**

Piero: Bonito.

**Hyadain se afirmaba su brazo roto.**

Hyadain: (Enojado) Eres un maldito asesino!.

Piero: Si… Como sea…, ahora me explicarías porque eres igual a mí físicamente.

Mujer: Tú deberías saber por qué.

**Piero se dio vuelta y había una mujer adulta, de ojos verdes y un pelo azul oscuro.**

Piero: ¿Y tú eres?

Mujer: Como si no lo supieras.

**Piero no se había dado cuenta cuando un hombre de cabello blanco estaba sentado en la escalera observándolo.**

Piero: ("Rodeado…").

**La mujer empezó a caminar, hacia Piero quien se puso en guardia con el cuchillo, Piero se lanzo pero una línea de fuego verde corto su camino.**

Piero: ¿Pero qué?...

**A su espalda el hombre empezó a bajar las escaleras, Piero cambio su atención a el, uno de sus se transformo en el brazo de un tigre.**

Piero: Otro sueño…

**La Mujer tiro a Piero hacia el fuego lo que hizo que su mochila empezara a quemarse, apenas se alejo comenzó a sacársela, aprovechando esto el hombre lo golpeo en una costilla con su brazo arrojándolo contra la pared.**

Piero: (cansado) Eso dolió… (Riendo) esto no parece un sueño.

**El hombre y la mujer cortaron su paso poniéndose enfrente de Piero quien tenía un hilo de sangre que caía de su boca.**

Hombre: (riendo) ¿De qué te ríes?

**Piero lo miro fríamente.**

Mujer: ¿Dónde está Luna?

Piero: ¿Quién es Luna?

Mujer: Que gracioso.

**La mujer tomo de la polera a Piero y lo levanto.**

Mujer: ¿Dónde está Luna?

Piero: No conozco a ninguna Luna.

**Los ojos de la mujer se iluminaron, y los ojos de Piero cambiaron a verdes.**

Mujer: Dime donde esta Luna.

Piero: No lo sé mi reina.

**La mujer lo boto al piso.**

Piero: (asustado) ¿Qué fue eso?

Hombre: Que extraño, los rumores parecen ciertos, realmente este chico era malvado después de todo.

Mujer: Pero no lo mataron ni encarcelaron.

Hombre: (riendo) Claro, no es su estilo, pero me pregunto por qué no petrificaron como a mí.

Mujer: Quizás Luna lo perdono por los favores que hizo, y claro tuvo que sacarlo de Equestria sino sufriría tu destino a manos de Celestia.

Hombre: ¿Qué piensas, podría hacernos útil?

Mujer: Venció a mi mejor soldado fácilmente, (suspira) Y con los últimos acontecimientos tendremos que llevárnoslo.

Piero: (aburrido) Oh genial, me secuestraran.

Mujer: Sera un buen esclavo.

Hombre: (riendo) Concuerdo, ahora a casa.

**Todos desaparecieron en un destello.**

* * *

_Si si ya se lo que van a decir esto no tiene sentido pero no se preocupen la historia lo tendrá; a partir del capitulo 4 XD._

_Proximo capitulo: Prisionero_


	2. Prisionero

_Agradezco a Hyapplejack por permitirme publicar este fic._

**Capitulo 2: Prisionero.**

**El grupo se transporto a una gran cadena de montañas desérticas.**

Mujer: (riendo) Al fin hogar dulce hogar.

Hombre: Nunca me gusto este lugar, es tan….aburrido.

Mujer: Te quejas por todo.

Hombre: (aburrido) Claro.

**El hombre se transformo en Discordia, la mujer en Chrysalis y Hyadain en un Changeling de elite, Piero los miraba con atención.**

Piero: ("Genial, y yo que no creo en la magia").

Discordia: Te ves algo sorprendido Piero, no me digas que no nos conoces.

Piero: (aburrido) Es obvio que no, O ¿Ya se te olvido que su extraño interrogatorio por esa tal Luna no funciono?, (riendo) piensas poco y hablas mucho.

Discordia: (aburrido) ¿A la celda?

Chrysalis: A la celda.

Piero: (aburrido) Genial.

**Discordia y Piero se transportaron a una habitación iluminada por una antorcha.**

Discordia: Tu nuevo hogar.

**Discordia apunto hacia una celda, Piero camino hacia adentro.**

Discordia: Que cooperador, nos vemos.

**Discordia soplo apagando la antorcha y desapareció, la habitación quedo totalmente oscura.**

Piero: (rio un poco) ("Ahora a esperar que mis ojos se acostumbren a la oscuridad").

**Piero tosió un poco de sangre y rio.**

Piero: ("Se me olvidaba que tengo algunas costillas rotas, debo reposar").

**Piero se acostó y se puso a dormir.**

**Mientras tanto Chrysalis y Discordia conversaban, en el exterior.**

Discordia: (riendo) Ese Changeling soldado tuyo es inútil.

Chrysalis: (seria) Por desgracia es el mejor.

Discordia: ¿Por cierto no eran más?

Chrysalis: Fueron eliminados.

Discordia: ¿Por quién?

Chrysalis: El Padre de ese chico, cuando llego de la misión de asesinato volvió herido y además me dijo que el resto fue eliminado.

Discordia: Si su Padre era bueno y los reportes decían que Piero también, ¿Por qué lo dejaste pelear?

Chrysalis: El me lo pidió, quería vengar a sus compañeros caídos.

Discordia: (riendo) Obviamente no le resulto, por cierto…¿que esperamos?.

Chrysalis: Al changeling de elite, fue a hacer reconocimiento.

Discordia: ¿Por qué no simplemente atacamos Canterlot?

Chrysalis: Por actuar a la ligera y como un niño fuiste petrificado ¿o no?, a diferencia de ti, me gusta planear un poco las cosas.

Discordia: Aburrido…

**El changeling de Elite bajo con su forma habitual de cuervo, en el piso se des transformo y se inclino ante su reina.**

Chrysalis: ¿Qué noticias traes?

Changeling elite: Hay defensas plasmadas por todas las ciudades de Equestria, obviamente esperan un ataque de nosotros o del muchacho.

Chrysalis: (molesta) Adiós al elemento sorpresa.

Discordia: (riendo) Quizás no.

Chrysalis: Me alegra ver que tienes ideas de vez en cuando, ¿de qué se trata?

Discordia: Te lo contare más tarde en privado, no confió en tus agentes.

Chrysalis: (aburrida) Basta de juegos habla.

Discordia: Nop.

**Discordia desapareció, Chrysalis molesta piso con fuerza el piso.**

Changeling elite: Si me permite preguntar mi reina, ¿Por qué pidió su ayuda?

Chrysalis: (Suspira) Por muchos que seamos, no somos tan fuertes Discordia, el es capaz de pelear contra Luna y Celestia a la vez, en cambio yo sin una fuente grande de amor de la cual sacar poder no estoy a su altura, por eso es necesario.

Changeling elite: ¿Cuando atacaremos mi reina?

Chrysalis: En 1 semana, debemos reunir al ejército, aun una parte continua en la tierra, por cierto, ¿Por qué no usaste la pistola que te di para pelear contra Piero?

Changeling elite: Porque no sería un combate justo.

Chrysalis: No todos los changelings son capaces de transformarse en humano como tú y poder controlar esos cuerpos con tanta eficacia, en cambio tú no lo haces, (riendo) no te entiendo.

Changeling elite: Por cierto mi reina, me gustaría encargarme de la comida del prisionero.

**Unas horas después en la prisión Piero despertaba.**

Piero: (mirando) ("Nada…, es total oscuridad, no hay nada de luz aquí además está un poco caluroso…, debe ser porque estoy bajo tierra").

**Piero se sentó con dificultad.**

Piero: ("Demorara un poco en sanar pero aprovechare el tiempo para descansar").

**Una puerta se abrió al otro lado de la celda, y alguien entro, se veían brillar unos grandes ojos azules que miraban a Piero, quien se mantuvo tranquilo pero atento.**

Piero: ("Debe ser una de esas cosas que cambian de forma, mejor presto atención a lo que hacen, (sonrió) aunque en este estado no puedo hacer mucho").

**El changeling encendió una antorcha Piero se tapo los ojos.**

Piero: (confiado) ¿Tu no eras la cosa que me suplanto?

Changeling elite: Solo dime changeling.

Piero: Changeling… interesante.

Changeling elite: ¿Tienes hambre?

Piero: ("No como hace algunas horas"), si.

Changeling elite: Entonces sígueme.

**El changeling abrió la celda y salió por la puerta dejándola abierta.**

Piero: Que tengo que perder.

**Piero se paro con una mano en la costilla empezó a caminar afirmándose de las paredes hasta salir, al otro lado de la puerta había un pasillo, luego una escalera que subían donde comenzó a aparecer luz.**

**Minutos más tarde, Piero salía al exterior, estaban en la parte más baja de la montaña, al lado de un pequeño rio casi seco, a unos metros estaba el changeling esperando.**

Changeling elite: Atrás mío hay una pequeña caja con tu comida, deberás pasarme si quieres comer.

Piero: (tranquilo) Puedo beber agua supongo.

Changeling elite: No tengo problema.

**Piero bajo al rio, tomo agua y se mojo la cara mientras miraba a su alrededor.**

Piero: ("Si me sacan al exterior de esta forma significa que no debe haber algún pueblo o ayuda en muchos kilómetros, si intentara escaparme me perdería y moriría, soy prisionero mientras quiera vivir").

**Piero volvió enfrente del Changeling y lo miro tranquilo, el Changeling se transformo en el Padre de Piero.**

Changeling elite: ¿Listo?

Piero: ("Si es tan bueno como lo hizo robándome mi forma no debe ser tan fuerte como mi Padre, aun así es peligroso"), volveré a mi celda si no te** molesta.**

**El changeling volvió a su forma original.**

Changeling elite: (tranquilo) Como quieras.

**Unos minutos después en la habitación, Piero apago la antorcha con tierra y volvió a su celda en la oscuridad.**

Piero: ("Solo unos días más…").

**3 días después.**

**En la cima de la montaña.**

Chrysalis: ¿Cómo está el prisionero?

Changeling elite: Hambriento seguramente.

Chrysalis: ¿No ha cooperado?

Changeling elite: No.

Chrysalis: Debe estar en su límite, vamos a visitarlo.

**Minutos después la puerta de la prisión se habría una vez más, iluminados esta vez por los ojos verdes de Chrysalis, Piero salió en silencio hacia el exterior donde esperaba el changeling con la caja de comida, Piero estaba tranquilo, se iba a dirigir a tomar agua pero Chrysalis se interpuso.**

**Chrysalis: Ahora seré yo quien prohíba tomar agua.**

**Piero volvió enfrente del changeling y se saco su poleron e hizo algunos ejercicios de estiramiento.**

Piero: (Tranquilo) No recuerdo como era exactamente pero creo que uno puede vivir 3 días sin agua, llevaría 3 contando este así que…creo que tendré que ponerme serio.

**Piero rio un poco, el changeling cambio de forma a su Padre y se miraron unos segundos, Piero camino tranquilamente hacia su adversario, el lanzo un puñetazo que Piero detuvo con su mano derecha pero por la fuerza fue arrastrado algunos centímetros hacia atrás, dio unos pasos hacia atrás y empezó a caminar alrededor del changeling.**

Piero: (caminando) ("No tiene toda la fuerza de mi Padre pero aun así es peligroso, mi Padre me hubiera votado hacia atrás sin esfuerzo").

**El changeling propino otro golpe, Piero se agacho esquivándolo, avanzo rápidamente y mando un golpe en el pecho que lo sacudió un poco, luego retrocedió un poco.**

Changeling elite: No dudaba que aun herido serias capas de pelear tan bien.

**Piero escupió sangre al piso y se limpio un labio.**

Piero: (riendo) Apenas puedo mantener el ritmo ("Debo evitar agacharme, aun me duelen las costillas").

**El changeling se acerco y mando una patada directo a las costillas del lado izquierdo que eran las que estaban dañadas, Piero no pudo esquivar pero se protegió con se brazo, por la fuerza del impacto cayó al suelo, donde tarde algunos segundos en pararse.**

Piero: (riendo) Con que atacando puntos débiles, dime ¿Cómo está tu brazo?

**Piero empezó a correr hacia el changeling, este se cubrió con ambos brazos esperando un ataque frontal, Piero aprovechando el descuido propino una patada a las costillas, el changeling se movió un poco pero sin bajar la guardia, intento golpear nuevamente las costillas pero Piero lo detuvo con su mano aplicando presión en su ante brazo, propino otro golpe en el pecho y retrocedió, antes que pudiera reponerse corrió directamente, se arrojo al piso e hizo una barrida derribando al changeling, se paro rápidamente y patio la rodilla de su adversario fuertemente, el changeling grito.**

Piero: Creo que será suficiente para causarte una pequeña lesión.

Changeling elite: Maldito…

**El changeling comenzó a pararse lentamente mientras Piero miraba tranquilo, antes de que estuviera totalmente de pie, Piero mando un puñetazo directamente en su cara seguido de otra patada en la rodilla, cayó nuevamente.**

Piero: (riendo) Suficiente por ahora.

**Piero abrió la caja y encontró un poco de pan.**

Piero: Creo que es mejor que nada.

**Comiendo el pedazo de pan se dirigió hacia Chrysalis.**

Piero: ("Solo me sabe a sangre, me exigí mucho").

**Chrysalis miraba tranquila, Piero siguió caminando hacia ella, rápidamente su cuerno brillo y una línea de fuego apareció, Piero patio tierra hacia la base del fuego apagando una parte lo suficiente como para poder caminar.**

Piero: Sola no pareces tan peligrosa.

**Piero caminaba tranquilo mirando a Chrysalis quien se puso nerviosa, otra línea de fuego apareció, Piero simplemente la salto antes que pudiera tomar fuerza, cuando estaban frente a frente Piero ignoro a Chrysalis y fue a tomar agua, Chrysalis un tanto aliviada miro tranquila.**

Chrysalis: ¿Tenías la intención de pelear?

Piero: Realmente no, estoy cansado… no hubiera podido hacer mucho, pero me ayudo que tuvieras miedo.

**Chrysalis guardo silencio y se marcho volando, el changeling no tardo mucho en levantarse e ir al rio a recobrar fuerzas, Piero lo vigilaba tranquilo.**

Piero: ¿Cómo se llama el bicho de ojos verdes?.

**Changeling elite: No es un bicho, es la reina de los changeling, la reina Chrysalis, si la vuelves a llamar bicho te matare.**

Piero: (riendo) Me gustaría verlo.

**Discordia apareció.**

Discordia: Buenas tardes caballeros.

**Ambos lo ignoraron y siguieron tomando agua.**

Discordia: Como sea, les tengo un pequeño trabajo.

**Los 3 desaparecieron y aparecieron en un pequeño a los pies de las montañas, era el comienzo de la cadena, afuera de la cadena solo se veía un interminable desierto junto con algunos cactus.**

Changeling elite: (molesto) ¿De qué se trata todo esto?

Discordia: Los exploradores de la reina indican que un pequeño destacamento de la guardia real de Celestia se dirige hacia aquí, su misión es impedir su paso.

Piero: ¿Y si nos negamos?

Discordia: Eso es lo mejor de todo, tu amigo podrá escapar, pero Celestia busca tu cabeza incesantemente, es uno de los por el cual fueron enviadas sus fuerzas, vienen por ti.

Piero: ("No entiendo nada").

**Fin capitulo 2.**

_Si si ya se lo que van a decir esto no tiene sentido pero no se preocupen la historia lo tendrá; a partir del capitulo 4 XD._

_Proximo capitulo: Aliados_


	3. Aliados

_Agradezco a Hyapplejack por permitirme publicar este fic._

* * *

**Capitulo 3: Aliados.**

**Afuera de la cadena de montañas, Piero y el Changeling esperaban sentados en algunas rocas bajo las sombras de las montañas.**

Piero: (mirando el desierto) ("Entonces…me quieren capturar y posiblemente matar todo por una tal Celestia…, además estoy en teoría capturado por estos extraños seres los cuales por ahora me utilizan… (suspira), debo escapar… o al menos unirme a un bando para aumentar mis posibilidades de sobrevivencia, y… esa tal Luna parece que fue mi aliado en algún momento, aunque… no entiendo como todo llego a esto…,algo debió haber salido mal…aunque creo que yo cause todo…mejor me preocupo de vivir y luego de respuestas").

Changeling: (serio) ¿Qué pasa?

Piero: (aburrido) Solo pienso en escapar, pero ups… (riendo) tu ya deberías saber eso.

Changeling: (riendo) ¿Claro, pero donde iras?, en estos momentos tu no lo sabes muy bien pero todos están contra ti.

Piero: (suspira) Lo sé…

Changeling: Entonces ¿Que harás?

Piero: (aburrido) Creo que unirme al bando más próximo y en mi condición, esos son…

Changeling: Nosotros.

Piero: ("Es mejor que nada"), Entonces…. ¿me aceptarían?.

Changeling: Eso no depende de mí, además tenemos cosas más importante de que preocuparnos.

Piero: Lo sé… ¿Tienes algún plan?

Changeling: Los esperamos y los acabamos.

Piero: Patético…

Changeling: ¿Qué sugieres?

Piero: Un ataque nocturno…

Changeling: Habla.

Piero: ¿Tu puedes caminar o correr en tu estado?

Changeling: Emm no de lo mejor.

Piero: Entonces pasas a ser una carga para mí, mi plan es más cuidadoso y nos da una probabilidad más alta de ganar.

Changeling: ¿Como me aseguro que no intentaras escapar?

Piero: (irónico) Si, tienes razón… de hecho debería matarte ahora y escapar en la noche… podría casi asegurarme mi libertad… pero oh espera…estoy rodeado de un gran desierto el cual no conozco para nada, ah sí…. se me olvidaba, me están buscando para matarme.

Changeling: Si… Está claro.

Piero: (riendo) En el caso de que me capturen, quizás si me pongo a llorar y suplico un poco me den otra oportunidad porque todos sabemos que la pena de muerte se perdona muy fácilmente y…

Changeling: (gritando) Si! Está claro!, lo haremos a tu modo.

Piero: (riendo un poco) ("Imbécil, ahora a recolectar información"), primero…me interesa saber que son mis perseguidores.

Changeling: Son nuestros peores enemigos, los habitantes de Equestria, son ponis.

Piero se quedo mirando al changeling algunos segundos, luego miro hacia el desierto y mantuvo el silencio.

Piero: Estos ponis… son enormes… Peligrosos…o ¿algo?

Changeling: Algunos usan magia y pueden ser molestos, si a eso te refieres.

**Piero nuevamente se quedo callado y miro hacia el horizonte, un tanto confundido y perplejo.**

Piero: ¿Es broma?

Changeling: No.

Piero: (suspiro) ("¿A qué clase de extraño mundo vine a parar?"), bueno…., partamos.

Changeling: (confundido) ¿Hacia el enemigo?

Piero: Es casi medio día, creo… ("Los días me parecen algo inexactos") si queremos atraparlos de noche tendremos que partir ahora para lograr tener alguna ventaja.

Changeling: ¿Y para donde exactamente iremos?

Piero: Como ambos sabemos, si intento escapar moriré en el intento por este gran desierto al no tener el equipo necesario, por lo que me imagino que este "grupo de caza", antes de venir por mí, deben haber pasado a algún pueblo por provisiones si no estarían en una condición parecida a la mía, además si se pierden deben poder volver encaso de emergencia o al menos intentarlo, así que seguiremos la ruta del pueblo más próximo, donde en alguna parte del camino toparemos con ello.

Changeling: ("Este humano…. a manipulado la conversación todo el tiempo, analiza la situación por muy desfavorable que parezca aprendiendo a sacarle el máximo provecho posible").

Piero: Y me imagino que tú conoces la zona y probablemente el pueblo más cercano, ¿o me equivoco?,("Ahora habla").

Changeling: Se lo que intentas y no resultara, quieres saber la ubicación del pueblo para largarte en algún momento de confusión.

Piero: Si, también es un buen plan, pero creo que en mi condición no durare mucho solo, ser aliado de ustedes y cuidar mi pellejo es mas favorable para mí. ("Por lo menos hasta que la situación cambie").

Changeling: ("Supongo que tiene razón, no tiene muchas opciones"), pero aun así te vigilare.

Piero: (aburrido) Como quieras.

Changeling: Iré por algunas cosas y volveré.

**El Changeling se transformo en un cuervo y se fue al interior de la cadena de montañas, Piero siguió mirando el desierto tranquilo. **

**Unos minutos después en el escondite de la reina Chrysalis, su mejor soldado se hacía presente.**

Changeling: (inclinado) Mi reina.

Chrysalis: ¿Que te trae aquí?, creí que deberían estar cuidando la entrada.

Changeling: ¿Discordia le informo del destacamento?

Chrysalis: (seria) Hace algunos momentos me dio la noticia.

Changeling: ¿Tiene alguna orden en específica?, el humano y yo hablamos sobre partir ahora y emboscarlos de noche.

Chrysalis: (pensando) Debemos alejar a los agentes de Celestia de estas tierras, si ven algún tipo de actividad sospechosa vendrán por nosotros, debemos seguir bajo una apariencia pasiva, así que…su plan de un ataque nocturno está autorizado.

Changeling: Me preocupa que el humano intente escapar.

Chrysalis: (seria)¿Aun tienes la pistola que te di?.

Changeling: (serio) si.

Chrysalis: Úsala si es necesario.

Changeling: Entiendo.

Chrysalis: Por cierto, ¿Cómo se comporta el prisionero?.

Changeling: Bastante tranquilo, la situación no parece afectarle mucho, además hablo de unirse a nosotros.

Chrysalis: (riendo) Debe estar desesperado.

Changeling: (serio) Con su permiso mi reina, pero el humano solo busca un bando para salvarse, por lo que su lealtad no es de fiar.

Chrysalis: (pensando) Después de los atentados contra algunas ciudades de Equestria, Celestia no lo perdonaría, pero Luna me preocupa, ella tiene las piezas que faltan, ¿por cierto alguna noticia de Luna y los ex amigos del Humano?

Changeling: De Luna no tenemos información, a sus amigos se les perdió el rastro pocos después de los atentados.

Chrysalis: (suspira) Odio trabajar con falta de información, pero no queda de otra, Soldado!

**El Changeling se piso firme.**

Chrysalis: Acabe con nuestros visitantes y vigile muy bien al Humano, bajo cualquier acto de traición, mátelo, considérelo nuestro aliado potencial.

Changeling: Si!, Mi reina!

Chrysalis: A trabajar soldado!

**El Changling se transformo en un cuervo y se fue.**

**1 Hora después, a las afueras de la cadena de montañas llegaba el Changeling de elite junto con 2 pequeños changelings que traían unos bolsos.**

Piero: ¿Refuerzos?

Changeling elite: Solo traen provisiones y equipo, Mi reina Chrysalis quiere mantener estas actividades lo mas "silenciosas posibles".

Piero: (tranquilo) Un trabajo limpio y sin testigos supongo.

Changeling elite: Exacto.

**Los changeling dejaron los bolsos en el piso y se marcharon, Piero se acerco y empezó a revisarlos.**

Piero: ¿Comida?, (riendo) No me digas que ahora confían en mí.

Changeling elite: Por ahora.

Piero: Bien.

**Piero tomo una de las mochilas, el Changeling se transformo en Hyadain y tomo la mochila.**

Piero: (aburrido) Que incomodo es verme….

Hyadain: Los confundiremos así.

Piero: Si tú lo dices, bueno te sigo.

**El dúo empezó a caminar por el desierto.**

**Algunas horas después, oscurecía.**

Hyadain: Deberíamos estar cerca.

Piero: Oye por cierto, ¿tenemos armas?

Hyadain: Creo que empaque un cuchillo en tu mochila.

**El Changeling dejo su bolso en el piso, mientras Piero buscaba el cuchillo.**

Hyadain: Iré a hacer reconocimiento.

**El Changeling se transformo en un cuervo y empezó a recorrer el cielo.**

Piero: (riendo) ¿Un corvo?... (Jugando con el cuchillo) El arma de un asesino, un cuchillo diseñado para combates cortos, causar heridas graves o matar.

**Tras algunos minutos ya era difícil ver, la noche se hacía presente, cuando llego el changeling quien cambio de forma una vez más.**

Hyadain: Al noroeste, a algunos kilómetros.

Piero: ¿Cuántos son?

Hyadain: Conté alrededor de 20, 10 terrestres, 5 pegasos y 5 unicornios.

Piero: ¿Pegasos?, ¿Cómo los enfrentaremos?, yo no puedo volar.

**El changeling saco una pistola de su bolso.**

Piero: Bien.

Hyadain: Tu eres el que sugirió el plan, ¿Qué hacemos?

Piero: Acerquémonos aprovechando la oscuridad y pensamos en algo.

**El dúo camino por la oscuridad hasta poder divisar claramente al grupo de enemigos.**

Piero: (Pensando) Están mejor preparados de lo que esperaba.

**Los ponis terrestres y pegasos portaban cascos y una pequeña armadura en su lomo, el grupo se desplazaba organizadamente, los pegasos cubrían el cielo, los unicornios marchaban con pequeñas antorchas rodeados de los pegasos terrestres.**

Piero: (riendo) Sera difícil.

Hyadain: ¿De qué te ríes?

Piero: Me parece serio que estos "ponis" me persigan con tanto entusiasmo, me siento importante, (suspira) pero basta de bromas.

Hyadain: Ojala te creyera.

Piero: ¿Puedes correr?

Hyadain: No mucho…

Piero: Mmm, haremos esto, yo los distraeré, separémoslos, en la oscuridad, yo elimino a los que sean más rápidos, tu encárgate de los que se queden atrás.

Hyadain: Entiendo.

Piero: En caso de emergencia aprovecharemos la oscuridad, ellos han caminado con luz un buen rato, sus ojos no están acostumbrados a la oscuridad tanto como nosotros en este momento, estarán casi ciegos un par de minutos una vez que se separen, ese es nuestro punto a favor.

Hyadain: Entiendo.

**Piero: (mirando el grupo) ¿Creo que pasaran por aquí en algunos minutos **no?

Hyadain: Parece.

Piero: Separémonos, escondamos las mochilas, los esperaremos boca abajo, cuando pasen entre medio de ambos empezaremos el ataque.

Hyadain: Bien.

**El dúo se separo y esperaron.**

Piero: ("2 al frente, 2 a cada costado y 3 atrás, el restante lleva una gran carreta…, los pegasos siguen el ritmo y los unicornios caminan confiados, aunque parecen cansados").

**Antes que el grupo pasara, Piero tomo una piedra.**

Piero: (suspira)("Ahora")(Corriendo)

**Piero lanzo la piedra hacia arriba en dirección a los 2 ponis que lideraban el grupo, la piedra cayo enfrente de uno de los ponies quien miro hacia abajo.**

**Piero corriendo con el cuchillo en su mano izquierda hizo un veloz corte en su cuello, su compañero no alcanzo a reaccionar cuando sufrió el mismo destino, luego se escabullo en la oscuridad, 2 pegasos intentaron seguirlo pero pronto se escucharon gritos y todo fue silencio.**

**Los restantes asustados y perplejos formaron un círculo alrededor de la carreta.**

Poni: (Asustado) Vi…¿vieron eso?

**Los demás estaban confundidos.**

**Los unicornios formaron un círculo de fuego.**

Unicornio: Tranquilícense, estamos seguros aquí.

**Hubo un disparo y el unicornio cayo.**

Poni: ¿Pero qué?

Su compañero reviso el cadáver.

Poni (2): (Nervioso) Algo…atravesó su cráneo.

Poni: (asustado) Nos tienen… estamos rodeados.

Pegaso: (volando) Tranquilos, debe ser Hyadain, nos ha estado esperando.

Poni (2): La información decía que no podía atacar a gran distancia!

Pegaso: (volando) No sé lo que ocurre exactamente pero mantengan la calma.

**Un bulto cayó del cielo aplastando al Pegaso dentro de la carreta que estaba cubierta.**

Poni: (Asustado) Esta dentro!, corran!

Unicornio (2): Calla!

**Los unicornios formaron un escudo alrededor de la carreta.**

Unicornio (2): (confiado) Si es Hyadain no podrá salir.

**Todos miraban inseguros la carreta.**

Poni (2): (suspira) Espero que tengas razón.

**Un cuchillo salió de la oscuridad impactando su cabeza, Piero salió de las sombras y aplasto la cabeza de 2 los unicornios contra su propio escudo.**

Unicornio (5): (Asustado) No puede ser… (Desesperado) Tú estabas adentro!

Piero: (riendo) ¿Lo estoy?

**El escudo se rompió, Hyadain salió desde dentro de la carreta.**

Poni (5): (desesperado) Esto es imposible!

**El poni corrió hacia Piero, pero recibió un disparo en la cabeza.**

Hyadain: (tranquilo) Toma.

**Hyadain le paso un cuchillo.**

Piero: Gracias.

Hyadain: Acabamos con ellos ahora o nos tardamos.

Piero: (aburrido) Como quieras.

Hyadain: Terminare de gastar la munición.

**Hyadain apunto y empezó a disparar con precisión a los restantes, apunto al último y disparo, para su sorpresa no salió nada.**

Hyadain: Esos fueron mis últimos 9 tiros.

Piero: Bien.

**Piero empezó a caminar hacia el sobreviviente con cuchillo en mano quien temblaba asustado en el piso.**

Poni: (asustado) Por favor no…

**El poni empezó a llorar.**

Poni: (llorando) Soy Padre de 2 pequeños potrillos, por favor no me mates!

**Piero se acerco y se agacho enfrente del.**

Piero: (pensando) Interesante… El poni se arrodillo suplicando.

Piero: Escucha haremos un trato amigo ¿entiendes?

Poni: Oh gracias señor.

**Piero tomo al poni por el cuello y lo levanto.**

Piero: ¿Entiendes escoria? ¿Sí o no?

Poni: Si!.

Piero: Bien, escucha atentamente, solo me viste a mí, ¿No dos, entiendes?

Poni: (llorando feliz) Entiendo.

Piero: Ahora toma lo necesario y vuelve con tu familia, (Serio) Si te vuelvo a ver no tendré piedad.

**El poni se dirigió a la carreta mientras Hyadain lo observaba molesto, Hyadain desprendió el cuchillo de la cabeza del poni que estaba a su lado y se acerco al poni que recogía un bolso con comida de la carreta.**

**Se escucho un golpe, el poni al darse vuelta vio a Hyadain, con un cuchillo en su mano pero en su nuca un cuchillo clavado.**

Piero: (aburrido) Ignóralo.

**El poni lo rodeo y se fue en la noche, Piero camino hacia el cadáver.**

Piero: Sabes, me quería divertir más.

**Piero recogió los cuchillos y los guardo entre sus ropas.**

**Fin capitulo 3**

* * *

_Proximo capitulo: Nunca olvides_


	4. Nunca olvides

_Agradezco a Hyapplejack por permitirme publicar este fic._

**Capitulo 4: Nunca olvides.**

* * *

**Piero miraba el cuerpo de Hyadain.**

Piero: (tranquilo) ("Es raro verme muerto….pero en fin, veo que no se destranformara, Si los unicornios dependen de sus cuernos para hacer magia supongo que estas cosas deben poseer algo parecido, como un órgano, pieza ósea o algo parecido"), (ríe)("Te abriría pero no puedo volver contigo mutilado, esto quedara en un pequeño accidente").

**Piero se dirigió a la carreta donde encontró algunas provisiones.**

Piero: Me llevare algunas cosas antes de volver… Chrysalis…creo que era su nombre, me castigue por el secuas muerto, así que comeré antes por las dudas…

**Se escucharon pisadas, Piero se dio la vuelta con cuchillo en mano y avanzo un poco.**

Piero: ("No es buen momento…")

**Piero se quedo quieto observando en la oscuridad algunos segundos.**

Piero: ("¿Habrá sido mi imaginación?).

**Piero bostezo y guardo el cuchillo.**

Piero: Si quizás si…, quiero dormir un poco…

**Piero se dio vuelta y antes de dar un paso, cayó al piso, se dio vuelta y había una cuerda amarrada a sus pies, saco el cuchillo para cortar la cuerda pero hubo un disparo y el cuchillo salió volando.**

Piero: ("Mierda").

**Se escucharon más pasos.**

Piero: ("Están aquí…, pero no los veo...") (Pensando) ("Seguramente estoy rodeado…si fueron enviados por Celestia seguramente me querrán vivo para después castigarme").

**Piero levanto los brazos tranquilo en señal de rendición.**

Piero: ("Aun tengo un cuchillo entre mis ropas por si las cosas se ponen feas, por ahora seré paciente").

**Hubo una luz y 3 ponies aparecieron de las sombras.**

Piero: ("¿Camuflaje?").

Trixie: (riendo) Dijiste que sería un reto.

Lyra: (seria) Y debía serlo.

Octavia: Yo lo veo bastante tranquilo.

Piero: (calmado) ("2 unicornios y un poni terrestres, y el terrestre lleva un… ¿rifle?") (Ríe).

Trixie: ¿Cuál es la gracia?

Piero: No entenderías… ("La ridiculez de todo esto, y ella lleva un sombrero y capa… están todos locos por aquí, el poni celeste parece el único "normal").

Lyra: Tanto tiempo Hyadain.

**Piero miraba tranquilo.**

Lyra: Conozco tus trucos, puedes liberarte cuando quieras y haremos las cosas por las malas.

Piero: Si… Como sea.

Lyra: Recuerden como lo discutimos.

**Trixie tenía un bolso desde donde salió una, cuerda, un pañuelo y una bolsa, amarraron las manos de Piero a su espalda, amarraron el pañuelo a su boca para impedir que hable y pusieron la bolsa en su cabeza.**

Trixie: ¿No es exagerado?

Octavia: De hecho… si lo que dicen es cierto, aun así es peligroso.

Lyra: Demasiado.

**Lyra creó un escudo alrededor de Piero y se lo llevaron.**

Piero: (riendo) ("Que incomodo es todo esto").

**Mañana siguiente en algún lugar del desierto, se detuvieron junto a una cabaña donde amarraron a Hyadain a una silla, luego salieron.**

Trixie: El demonio de los cuchillos.. Realmente parece que ese apodo esta exagerado.

Lyra: (insegura) Quizás tengas razón ("No lo entiendo, incluso en este clima podía haber usado hielo y liberarse").

Octavia: Iré a aquella colina a vigilar.

Lyra: Luna debería llegar pronto.

Trixie: Realmente me cuesta creer que Luna vendrá por estos lugares.

Lyra: No se que tiene en mente pero creo que al fin castigara a este traidor.

**Minutos después Luna se transporto vestida con una capucha negra.**

Luna: ¿Cómo les fue?

Lyra: Tuvimos éxito.

Luna: ¿Algún contratiempo?

Lyra: El equipo de Celestia fue eliminado como dijiste.

Luna: Celestia siempre toma todo tan a la ligera, pero al menos no se interpondrá en nuestro camino.

Lyra: ¿Quieres que te acompañe?

Luna: (tranquila) No hace falta, de hecho debo pedirles que se alejen 100 metros de la cabaña.

Lyra: (confusa) ¿Pero por qué?

Luna: Si algo sale mal, quiero que no lo dejen escapar.

Lyra: Oh claro.

**Lyra y trixie comenzaron a caminar en direcciones opuestas, con la posición de Octavia formaban un triangulo alrededor de la cabaña.**

**Luna entro a la casa.**

Luna: (riendo) Veo que te tienen en tu lugar.

**Luna saco la bolsa y el pañuelo de la cabeza de Piero.**

Piero: Gracias… ¿Y tú eres?

Luna: (riendo) No hace falta explicarlo.

**El cuerno de Luna brillo y lanzo un hechizo a Piero.**

**1 Semana antes.**

**Hyadain se levanto de la cama y tranquilamente fue al comedor, se sentó y tomo una manzana y comenzó a mirarla.**

Hyadain: (Aburrido) Como me encantaría que fueras una pierna de pollo.

**Hyadain comenzó a comer la manzana con disgusto.**

Hyadain: Me gustaría volver a mi antigua vida (masticando).

Luna: ¿Otra vez depresivo?

**Luna estaba en la espalda de Hyadain.**

**Hyadain: (molesto) Disculpa, estoy hablando solo, en que estaba… (Pensativo), dormir hasta tarde, levantarme y no tener que hacer absolutamente nada, tan solo tener que preocuparme por mí. **

**Hyadain suspiro y puso sus pies sobra la mesa y empezó a columpiarse en la silla, Luna se acomodo al otro lado de la mesa.**

Luna: Parece que vivías una vida bastante egoísta.

Hyadain: (tranquilo) Y mucho.

Luna: Supongo que es por el ambiente en el que vives.

Hyadain: Estoy en desacuerdo, creo que simplemente me gusta ser así.

Luna: Pero acá has demostrado lo contrario.

Hyadain: Que nuestros objetivos concuerden no significa que estemos del mismo lado.

Luna: ¿Que quieres decir?

Hyadain: ¿Has pensado por algún momento que todo el tiempo los he estado utilizando?

**Luna guardo silencio unos segundos.**

Luna: (seria) Realmente, sí, lo he pensado y mucho.

Hyadain: ¿Y qué harías al respecto?

Luna: (Seria) Esperar que me equivoque.

**Hyadain miro a Luna algunos segundos y soltó unas pocas risas, luego volvió a estar serio.**

Hyadain: (relajado) Y si intentara matarte ahora, ¿Qué harías?

Luna: (seria) ¿Es una amenaza?

Hyadain: (relajado) Me gustaría comprobar mi fuerza contra una especie de semi-Dios como tú, ¿Crees poder ganar?

Luna: (confundida) No lo sé.

**Luna recibió una bola de nieve en la cara.**

Hyadain: Bum, muerta, ¿Qué aburrida eres?

**Hyadain se acostó sobre la mesa.**

Luna: (Confundida) ¿Desde cuándo haces eso?

Hyadain: Desde que Docsa murió.

Luna: ¿Cuándo?

Hyadain: Algunos días atrás, no lo recuerdo bien, luego del incidente dormí mucho y perdí la noción del tiempo.

Luna: ¿Eso te volvió más raro de lo normal?

Hyadain: (aburrido) No exactamente…

Luna ¿Entonces?

**Hyadain se paro y se acostó en un sillón que estaba junto a la mesa.**

Hyadain: (Suspira) Pronto moriremos todos, tu, yo, el equipo, el pueblo, quizás Equestria, en fin todos o la mayoría, y eso me pone a pensar.

Luna: ¿Por qué dices eso?

Hyadain: Tu no lo has notado y los demás poco pero pronto todo girara en torno a mí, ya intentaron matarme un par de veces y fallaron, los siguientes en la lista son ustedes, mi equipo, mi familia y me temo que no podre protegerlos a todos.

Luna: Que ahí de tu equipo, ¿No los entrenarías?

Hyadain: Así lo tenía pensado, pero han ocurrido demasiados imprevistos, sin mencionar que aun falta un miembro, a este paso no conseguiremos estar listos cuando el momento lo amerite, por cierto, ¿Cómo esta mi familia?

Luna: Emm si…están bien.

Hyadain: ¿Te agradaron?

Luna: (riendo) Bastante.

**Hyadain y Luna sonrieron.**

Luna: Cuando estoy allá casi no recuerdo que estoy de incognito.

**Luna hizo una breve pausa.**

Luna: Realmente me hacen sentir como una más, (riendo) A pesar de que los engaño… (Suspira), que suerte tienes.

Hyadain: ¿Y qué hay de Celestia, ella no es tu familia?

Luna: No nos vemos mucho, ella tiene muchas labores como para pasar tiempo con su hermana.

Hyadain: La hermana malvada….

**Luna rio con un poco de tristeza.**

Luna: Si… la hermana malvada, ¿Cómo lo soportas?

Hyadain: ¿Qué cosa?

Luna: ¿El odio de los que te rodean?

Hyadain: Algunos nacimos con el mal habito de vivir en soledad, el odio de los demás solo nos da más espacio para nosotros, es más tranquilo…, aunque por desgracia el maldito pueblo ya no me teme y me como uno de ellos.

Luna: Como te envidio…

Hyadain: Como me odio, pero en serio ¿Por qué no haces algo heroico?, el asunto estaría arreglado.

Luna: Lo dices como si fuera fácil.

Hyadain: Son fácilmente manipulables, solo necesitas un poco de ayuda.

Luna comenzó a reír.

Hyadain: ¿Qué pasa?

Luna: ¿Hace cuanto planeaste esto?

Hyadain: ¿Qué cosa?.

Luna: Esta conversación.

Hyadain: Hace dos días.

Luna: Volviendo a lo que dijiste, ¿realmente crees que moriremos?

Hyadain: Si seguimos a este paso tenlo por seguro, usan armas y tácticas humanas, aunque a minúscula escala, seguramente están adiestrando a los changelings justo ahora, y cuando terminen caeremos como moscas, uno por uno.

Luna: (riendo) Y ahora es cuando tienes un brillante plan y nos salvas a todos.

Hyadain: (Serio) Tengo uno pero…

Luna: ¿Pero…?.

Hyadain: (Suspira) Yo no podre ayudarte.

Luna: ¿Por qué?

Hyadain: (sonriendo) Porque yo seré el enemigo.

**Luna se puso helada.**

Luna: (seria) Habla.

Hyadain: Actualmente solo Canterlot tiene algún tipo de defensa estable, y esos son los guardias del castillo ¿no?

Luna: Exacto.

Hyadain: ¿Equestria no tiene ejército o algo?

Luna: Espérame un momento.

**Luna se transporto y dejo la habitación, al volver Luna traía un bolso en su lomo con papeles, en cambio Hyadain dormía en el sillón.**

Luna: (aburrida) Tan solo me fui 5 minutos y él se duerme…

**Luna mordió el pantalón de Hyadain y lo boto del sillón.**

Hyadain: (cansado) No era necesario eso…

Luna: Traje algo que puede servir.

**Luna coloco, planos, mapas y registros sobre la mesa, Hyadain se paro del piso y miro los mapas.**

Hyadain: Que grande es Equestria… ¿No tienen muchos enemigos cierto?

Luna: Solo los changelings por ahora.

Hyadain: ¿Celestia ha tomado alguna medida?

Luna: No habla del tema, creo que quiere mantener todo en calma hasta el último momento.

Hyadain: Que tonta… a este paso tendré razón.

**Luna se puso a leer los registros de personal.**

Hyadain: ¿Y tienen milicia?

Luna: No, ¿eso cambia en algo tu plan?

Hyadain: No, solo confirma mis dudas.

Luna: ¿Y bien, que haremos?

Hyadain: (Suspira) Celestia no creara un ejército de defensa al menos que realmente se sienta amenazada, por lo que no esperaremos el movimiento de Discordia y Chrysalis, crearemos una guerra falsa en sus narices.

Luna: ¿Y cómo piensas engañar a Celestia?

Hyadain: Solo la engañaremos hasta cierto punto, las siguientes 2 noches habrá un ataque por ciudad el primero en Fillydelhia y luego en Manehattan, con esto, Celestia empezara a tomar medidas preventivas y los espías de Chrysalis intentaran averiguar que ocurre, frenando un poco sus movimientos, en la tercera noche habrá un pequeño ataque en ponyville, donde tu intervendrás directamente.

**Luna se estaba confundiendo.**

Luna: No entiendo, hablas de ataques pero no de Discordia y Chrysalis, no los harás…

**Hyadain soltó unas pocas risas.**

Hyadain: Los hare yo.

Luna: (molesta) ¿Estás loco?, no te dejare hacer eso, además que ganaríamos con eso!

Hyadain: Tiempo (bostezando) ahora déjame terminar, en la tercera noche me enfrentare contigo en ponyville, donde empieza el siguiente movimiento, ¿Aun me buscan en mi mundo no?

Luna: (Nerviosa) Si…

Hyadain: Cuando nos enfrentemos, transpórtame a mi mundo, donde me borraras la memoria y supongo que tendrás algo para sellar mis poderes, de la misma forma como se encargaran de Discordia, una vez hecho esto, me abandonaras, y te dedicaras a entrenar al equipo de la forma en que yo lo haría.

**Hyadain fue a su habitación y trajo un cuaderno.**

Hyadain: Es todo lo que necesitaran aprender, no tengas piedad, si no, no estarán listos.

Luna: (Nerviosa) ¿Qué pasara contigo?

Hyadain: Seré capturado obviamente.

Luna: Te mataran!

Hyadain: (riendo confiado) No lo harán, en una guerra ningún soldado se desperdicia, es algo que a estas alturas ya deben haber aprendido, al capturarme tendrán que cambiar sus planes, eso te dará un tiempo adicional de preparación, cuando esté listo Canterlot será atacada, y los objetivos serán 2, el primero será la caída de Celestia y el segundo serás tú.

Luna: (asustada) ¿YO?! ¿Qué tengo que ver yo con sus planes?!

Hyadain: Realmente nada, pero…yo vendré por ti, en busca de respuestas, para ese momento tu y el escuadrón tendrán que estar listos para todo, incluso para matarme si es necesario, obviamente espero estés lista y que ningún objetivo se cumpla.

**Luna estaba atónita, en tanto Hyadain miraba el mapa.**

Hyadain: Nido de Chrysalis… ¿Qué tan confirmado esta este lugar?

Luna: Es una suposición…

Hyadain: Al menos sabemos dónde ira Celestia si quiere contra atacar, en ese caso encárgate de devolverme mis poderes para no morir.

Luna: (Molesta) ¿Cómo supones que haga eso?

Hyadain: De la misma forma que crearon los elementos de la armonía, magia contenida en objetos y que solo pueden ser por el indicado.

Luna: Supongo que será posible desde ese punto de vista, aunque no te puedo asegurar nada, no sé realmente como se crearon los elementos de la armonía.

Hyadain: Como eres una gran maga espero que hagas algo para que no funcionen mis poderes si soy controlado.

**Hyadain miro a Luna y sonrió, Luna se sonrojo.**

Luna: No te aseguro nada, pero en el caso de poder, que te gustaría que usase mis cuchillos estarían bien.

**Hyadain tomo una naranja de la mesa y comenzó a pelarla, en tanto Luna pensaba.**

Luna: Odio decirlo pero tu plan puede servir…

Hyadain: Debemos prepararnos para esta noche.

Luna: ¿Quieres que le cuente al escuadrón de esto?

Hyadain: No, quiero que se preparen de verdad para esto, no quiero que tengan en la mente otras ideas.

Luna: A estas alturas será difícil, que te odien.

Hyadain: (Suspira) Por desgracia.

Luna: ¿La has pasado bien junto con ellos?

Hyadain: (incomodo) Emmm supongo que sí, tienen sus defectos ("Unos muy extraños") pero me agradan, (Bostezando) Iré a dormir… necesitare energía esta noche.

Luna: Claro…

**Esa noche, en las afuera de Fillydelhia Luna y Hyadain aparecían en medio de la oscuridad.**

Luna: ¿Listo?

Hyadain: Listo.

**Hyadain subió su cuello tapando su boca y nariz.**

Luna: Espera…

Hyadain: (aburrido) ¿Si?

Luna: (decaída) No mataras a nadie verdad.

**Hyadain rio.**

Hyadain: A nadie, solo daños en infraestructuras.

**Hyadain camino en la oscuridad hasta llegar a la ciudad, algunos ponies notaron su presencia y se pusieron nerviosos al ver que poseía una mirada fría, se acerco a una casa pincho su dedo con el cuchillo y puso el dedo en la pared frontal marcando con un poco de sangre.**

Hyadain: Infernus.

**La sangre ardió y genero fuego, uno de los testigos entro a la casa a sacar a los habitantes mientras a paso lento Hyadain caminaba por la ciudad haciendo lo mismo una y otra vez, mientras evacuaban las casas aprovechando su paso lento algunos ponies se acercaban a detenerlo con escobas, palas, rastrillos u otro tipo de objetos, pero este los quemaba y si alguno lo tocaba simplemente los congelaba por contacto.**

**Al amanecer la mitad de la ciudad estaba quemada, y como dijo, sin muertos, solo alguno que otro poni con hipotermia, la siguiente noche en Manehattan fue igual, la noticia que el demonio de los cuchillos había traicionado a Equestria no tardaron en llegar a Celestia que envió unicornios y guardias para resguardar muchos de los pueblos cercanos a Canterlot, entre ellos ponyville.**

**En ponyville todo era un caos, algunos habían abandonado el pueblo por miedo a que ocurriera lo mismo ya que algunos aseguraban que Hyadain seguía en el pueblo.**

**3°Tercera noche, Casa de Hyadain.**

Hyadain: ¿Lista?

Luna: Todos te esperan afuera.

Hyadain se veía tranquilo.

Luna: ¿Qué le dirás a tu equipo?

Hyadain: nada, solo saldré y hare un espectáculo.

**Luna desapareció, tocaron la puerta.**

Guardia: Hyadain, sal, sabemos que estas hay, estas arrestado por alta traición.

**Hyadain suspiro y se coloco su sombrero, los guardias empezaron a patear la puerta, cuando la rompieron un viento helado salió de la casa alejando a los guardias de la entrada, Hyadain salió caminando tranquilamente con una mirada fría.**

Guardia: Hyadain, estas arrestado.

**Un unicornio y un guardia se acercaron lentamente hacia Hyadain quien estaba inmóvil, antes de poder tocarlo se congelaron.**

Guardia: (asustado) ¿Pero cómo?

Twilight: (Nerviosa) Miren el piso.

**Alrededor de Hyadain había un hielo que se expandía congelando a los que estaban cerca, al ver esto muchos habitantes curiosos empezaron a correr solo quedaron algunos guardias las mane 6 y el escuadrón lunar.**

Hyadain: (riendo) ¿Quién sigue?

Derpy: ¿Por qué haces esto?!

**Hyadain no respondió, y puso su mano derecha enfrente del, 2 hilos de hielo se formaron hacia el piso formándose en cada uno un pequeño perrito.**

Lyra: (Nerviosa) No dejen que los toquen o los congelaran!

**Los 2 perritos salieron disparados hacia los 2 grupos, uno de los perros alcanzo a las mane 6 explotando y soltando una neblina helada congelando al grupo en el acto, el otro al alcanzar al grupo exploto pero Gilda y Derpy lo esquivaron, Lyra pudo salvarse por su escudo de magia, pero 1 segundo después se congelo.**

Derpy: (confundida) ¿Pero cómo?!

Gilda: Mira el piso de nuevo.

**El hilo al cual estaba unido el perro no se disipo, al caer al piso congelo la tierra junto con Lyra.**

Gilda: Tenemos que irnos, no tenemos oportunidad mientras no podamos tocarlo.

**Hyadain camino un poco pero varios aros de fuego lo rodearon.**

**Luna bajo del cielo.**

Luna: Hyadain, te he estado buscando durante días.

Hyadain: ("Con que leyó mi cuaderno antes de venir, mejor me apuro.").

**Un pilar de hielo salió del piso a tiempo para sacar a Hyadain del fuego, quedando ambos frente a frente.**

Luna: Conozco tu debilidad.

Gilda: ¿Debilidad?

Luna: Tus poderes están limitados por tu ambiente.

Hyadain: (riendo) Bien hecho, ahora esto será más interesante.

**Gilda y Derpy bajaron posicionándose a los costados de de Luna.**

Gilda: ¿Qué debilidad?

Luna: Hyadain al no ser un unicornio genuino no puede sobrepasar mucho la física, el hielo que el crea no se crea de la nada como haría un unicornio, utiliza el agua para generarse, como sabrán todo ser vivo posee agua y esta incluso en el ambiente, aunque es una gran ventaja desde cierto punto, también es una debilidad, con el fuego que genere seco el ambiente, acortando drásticamente la distancia de sus ataques sin mencionar que tampoco puede atacar a una gran distancia para eso necesitaría practica, y es algo que apenas tiene, además si utilizara demasiada agua de su cuerpo se deshidrataría o congelaría, ¿oh me equivoco?.

Hyadain: Brillante.

Luna: Por desgracia para ti sé donde vencerte.

**Luna transporto se transporto junto con Hyadain a un volcán alejado de ponyville, Hyadain se sentó en el piso agotado.**

Hyadain: (riendo) Te falto mencionar que me canso bastante rápido.

**Hyadain miro tranquilo el volcán.**

Hyadain: Podrías haberme transportado al centro y hubieras ganado.

Luna: (Tranquila) Por suerte para ti aun somos amigos.

Hyadain: (riendo) jaja si, ahora sigamos con el plan.

**Luna suspiro.**

Luna: ¿Estás seguro que quieres perder la memoria?

Hyadain: Queremos que me capturen y se confundan, no que me capturen y me usen de inmediatamente.

**Luna se noto decaída.**

Luna: Claro…

Hyadain: ¿Qué pasa?

Luna: Hay algo que no sabes.

Hyadain: ¿Qué?

Luna: No he tenido mucho tiempo para aprender este hechizo completamente, en resumen podre borrarte la memoria, pero no podre recuperártela en un tiempo.

Hyadain: (riendo) Tampoco tenía pensado recuperarla, pero haz lo que puedas, recuerda priorizar el plan.

Luna: ¿Algo que falto antes de terminar?

Hyadain: Dile a Celestia, que me uní a Discordia y Chrysalis en busca de poder y el control de Equestria, eso la animara un poco y la mantendrá alerta un poco más.

Luna: Saca tu Cuchillo, te quitare tu poder.

Hyadain: (riendo) Sera agradable volver a ser normal

**Hyadain se paro y saco su Dustar, el cuerno de Luna empezó a brillar y el Dustar empezó a ser levitado por Luna posicionándose frente a Hyadain, la magia de Luna empezó a rodear a Hyadain formándose un aura morada alrededor de su cuerpo.**

Luna: ¿Listo?

Hyadain: Listo.

**De repente el Dustar se acerco y el aura morada empezó a pasar hacia el cuchillo lentamente, así transcurrió algunos minutos hasta que el aura paso por completo.**

Luna: ¿Cómo te encuentras?

Hyadain: (tranquilo) Bien.

Luna: Intenta hacer magia.

**Hyadain puso su mano enfrente pero no ocurrió nada, luego Luna le devolvió el cuchillo, Hyadain lo tomo y lo posiciono de lado, pronto empezó formarse hielo alrededor de la hoja formándose una espada pequeña.**

Hyadain: Bonito.

**El hielo se quebró y Hyadain le devolvió el cuchillo a Luna.**

Luna: ¿Qué se supone que haga con esto?

Hyadain: (aburrido) Lo que quieras en realidad, ahora solo queda borrar mi memoria.

Luna: ¿Alguna petición?

Hyadain: Borra todo desde que llegue aquí, y además todo sobre tu mundo y todo lo relacionado a él.

Luna: ¿Seguro?

Hyadain: (riendo) Hay bastantes cosas que quiero olvidar.

**El cuerno de Luna comenzó a brillar una vez más.**

Luna: Nos vemos pronto Hyadain.

Hyadain: Adiós.

**Lo siguiente fue un destello blanco.**

**Fin capitulo 4.**

* * *

_Proximo capitulo: Costos_


	5. Costos

_Agradezco a Hyapplejack por permitirme publicar este fic._

* * *

**Capitulo 5: Costos.**

**[Noche]**

**Luna sacudía a Hyadain por el Hombro.**

Luna: Oye despierta.

**Hyadain empezó a reaccionar.**

Hyadain: (susurrando) Luna…

Luna: (nerviosa) ¿sí?...

Hyadain: (riendo) Creí que teníamos un plan…

**Luna guardo silencio.**

Hyadain: (riendo) Yo sería la carnada de Chrysalis y Discordia mientras entrenabas al equipo…, y acordamos que no intentarías "salvarme" hasta que las cosas sean seguras.

Luna: (seria) Lose.

Hyadain: (riendo) Entonces ¿Que mierda te pasa?!, yo no debería estar aquí! Y menos frente a ti.

Luna: ¿Acaso quieres morir?!

Hyadain: Si es necesario claro!

Luna: No puedo permitirlo!

Hyadain: (molesto) ¿Por qué?!

Luna: (confiada) Porque tienes miedo!

Hyadain: (molesto) ¿Por qué crees eso?

Luna: Por qué Docsa se fue!

**Hyadain guardo silencio mientras miraba a Luna molesto.**

Luna: ¿El era tú has bajo la manga en caso de emergencia no es así?

Hyadain: (incomodo) Quizás…

Luna: Yo confiaba en ti Hyadain, pero al parecer tú ya no confías en ti mismo, y tuviste la idea estúpida de sacrificarte.

Hyadain: Era necesario ¿Por qué no entiendes?

Luna: Porque somos un equipo!, comenzamos esto juntos y lo terminaremos de igual manera, hasta ahora he dejado que te cargues con todo el peso que esto conlleva y te pido perdón por eso.

**Hyadain miro unos segundos a Luna y suspiro.**

Hyadain: Si, quizás tengas razón, aun así eres una idiota…

Luna: Debes confiar en nosotros.

Hyadain: (riendo) Es fácil decirlo, (serio) pero en serio, ¿Qué haremos?

Luna: Modificaremos un poco tu plan.

**Hyadain miro con atención.**

Luna: Lyra, Trixie, Gilda y Octavia han hecho progresos impresionantes desde que te fuiste, hasta podría jurar que podrían derrotarte.

Hyadain: (aburrido) Eso no significa que quieran ¿o sí?

Luna: Octavia y Gilda se han mostrado reacias a hablar sobre esto, pero Lyra junto con Trixie se han tomado tu traición muy a pecho y solo quieren detenerte.

Hyadain: (riendo) Quien lo diría.

Luna: (seria) No es broma Hyadain, este es otro motivo para cambiar los planes.

Hyadain: Realmente creo que exageras…

Luna: ¿Qué?, los traicionaste y los entrene especialmente para que te mataran en caso de ser necesario, ¿Y no te preocupa?

Hyadain: (pensativo) No.

Luna: ¿Qué tienes en la cabeza?

Hyadain: (riendo) Luna, ¿cuántas veces me has visto pelear?

Luna: Bueno, una vez contra mí…

Hyadain: (aburrido) Esa no cuenta fue fingida.

Luna: Entonces ninguna…

Hyadain: (confiado) Tranquila Luna, si los elegí es porque puedo manejarlos no dejaría tantos clavos sueltos.

Luna: Si… Supongo…volviendo a lo nuestro ¿Has sabido algo del plan de Discordia y Chrysalis?

**Hyadain negó con la cabeza.**

Hyadain: Estos días he estado prisionero en algún lugar entre las montañas, solo hace poco empecé a ganarme su confianza, de hecho yo no debería estar aquí.

Luna: ¿Te unirás a ellos después de todo?

Hyadain: Solo mientras sea necesario, (riendo) no dejare que tengan el elemento sorpresa.

Luna: No tenemos nada después de todo…

Hyadain: Aun debemos esperar..

Luna: Todo esto parece que fue inútil…

Hyadain: Si… un poco…, sin embargo te debo un gracias por la advertencia.

Luna: (sonriendo) De nada.

Hyadain: Ahora debo escapar…¿Traes mi cuchillo?

Luna: Si.

**Luna saco de su bolso el cuchillo con magia.**

Hyadain: Escóndelo entre mis ropas y golpéame.

Luna: (confundida) ¿Qué?

Hyadain: ¿Debo escapar recuerdas?, finjamos una interrogación para que parezca más real.

**El cuchillo fue escondido y Luna se gano nerviosa cerca de Hyadain.**

Luna: ¿Estás seguro?

Hyadain: Es necesario.

**Luna se golpeo débilmente la mejilla de Hyadain.**

Hyadain: ¿Es broma?

Luna: Hago lo mejor que puedo.

Hyadain: (riendo) Con razón Celestia te derroto tan fácilmente eres cobarde.

**Luna golpeo fuertemente a Hyadain en el rostro, llegándolo a botar junto con la silla.**

Hyadain: (riendo) Sabia que lo harías.

Luna: (arrepentida) Perdón Hyadain me deje llevar.

Hyadain: Esta bien, ahora sal corriendo de la cabaña y grita "al suelo", a si y exagera.

Luna: (confundida) Bueno…, por cierto ¿no te interesa saber cómo está Derpy?

Hyadain: (serio) Preferiría no saberlo…

**Luna sonrió.**

Luna: Bueno, nos vemos.

Hyadain: Adiós.

**Luna respiro profundo, tomo impulso y se lanzo contra la puerta, la rompió y siguió corriendo mientras Lyra, Trixie y Octavia la miraban confusas alrededor de una pequeña fogata donde vigilaban.**

Luna: Al suelo!

**La cabaña de un segundo a otro se congelo y sus partes salieron disparadas en todas direcciones, algunos pedazos cayeron cerca del grupo pero no hirieron a nadie.**

Lyra: Mantengan la posición!

**Octavia puso el rifle frente a Luna protegiéndola Trixie y Lyra se pusieron a los costados.**

**En el lugar de la cabaña se había formado una neblina que se expandía lentamente.**

Lyra: ¿Octavia vez algo?

Octavia: (Apuntando) Nada.

Lyra: Trixie!

Trixie: Si!

**Lyra y Trixie comenzaron a adentrarse en la niebla.**

Trixie: (temblando) Esta helada…

Lyra: (temblando) Aguanta debe estar por aquí!, solo quiere ganar tiempo.

Lyra y Trixie siguieron avanzaron hasta que Lyra choco con una pared.

Lyra: ¿Qué? (revisando)

Trixie: Aquí también…

**La niebla comenzó a despejarse y cuando se dieron cuenta que estaban atrapadas en un iglú con paredes de hielo un poco transparente**

Trixie: (molesta) ¿Cuándo lo hizo?!

Lyra: Debí haberlo imaginado.

**La niebla se había disipado dentro de la estructura pero afuera aun persistía.**

Luna: Algo no anda bien…

Octavia: (apuntando) Démosles algunos segundos mas..

**Hyadain miraba a la distancia.**

Hyadain: (Aburrido) Aun les falta mucho.

**Se dio media vuelta y se perdió en la oscuridad.**

**Trixie y Lyra golpeaban las paredes del iglú.**

Trixie: (molesta) Suficiente!

**Los ojos de Trixie se iluminaron y empezó a levitar sobre el piso, su capa se alargo y de unos movimientos rapidez corto el hielo haciendo una salida, al salir la niebla empezó a disiparse.**

Octavia: (apuntando) Las veo.

Luna: ¿Como están?

**Octavia se ven bien.**

**Lyra y Trixie volvieron con Luna.**

Lyra: (desanimada) Escapo…

Trixie: Es un cobarde, tuvo miedo toparse con la gran y poderosa Trixie!

**Trixie comenzó a reír fuerte mientras los demás la miraban.**

Luna: Creí que lo tenían dominado.

Lyra: Y así era!, (mirando hacia el piso) pero jugó con nosotros una vez más.

**Lyra piso fuertemente y suspiro.**

Lyra: Casi…

Luna: (relajada)No importa.., al menos estamos bien.

Lyra: Pero deberíamos buscarlo, no debe estar lejos.

Luna: No vale la pena correr el riesgo.

Octavia: ¿Y ahora?

Luna: Bueno la misión fallo, solo queda volver, Celestia querrá saber lo que paso con sus ponies, por cierto, hemos terminado el entrenamiento.

Lyra: Creí que lo habíamos terminado hace algunos días.

Luna: (riendo) Esta era la prueba final, sobrevivir al demonio de los cuchillos.

Trixie: No fue la gran cosa.

**Octavia estaba apoyada sobre el rifle.**

Octavia: (seria) No sabes cuantos han caído ante él, en mi opinión tuvimos suerte, después de todo no puede hacer mucho en este lugar.

Luna: ¿Octavia volverás a Canterlot?

Octavia: (sonriendo) Creí que no me lo ofrecerías.

Luna: Lyra, trixie, quédense en Ponyville durante algún tiempo, mientras intento pedir la ayuda de Celestia.

Lyra: Claro.

**El cuerno de Luna brillo y todos desaparecieron.**

**[Ponyville]**

Luna: (riendo) Tengan cuidado.

Octavia: Adiós.

Trixie/Lyra: Adiós.

**Luna y Octavia desaparecieron.**

Lyra: ¿Dónde iras?

Trixie: Luna me había dicho que podía alojar en la ex casa de Hyadain.

Lyra: ¿De veras? Creí que esa casa estaba bajo investigación.

Trixie: Nunca encontraron nada que lo relacionara.

Lyra: (pensando)Que extraño…

Trixie: (suspiro) Nos vemos mañana, estoy muerta de sueño.

**Lyra rio entrecortado.**

Lyra: ("Supongo que tiene algo de sentido"), adiós.

**Ambas se dirigieron a sus respectivos Hogares.**

**[Desierto]**

**Hyadain caminaba tranquilo de vuelta, cuando del cielo bajaron varios Changelings rodeándolo.**

Hyadain: Los esperaba.

**Hyadain levanto su cuchillo y se puso en guardia, cuando bajo Chrysalis desde el cielo posándose frente a él.**

Chrysalis: Creí que escaparías.

Hyadain: ¿Somos aliados recuerdas?

Chrysalis: Posibles aliados.

Hyadain: (aburrido)Claro… Claro.

Chrysalis: Acércate un poco.

**Hyadain dio unos pasos cuando su cuerno brillo y los ojos de Hyadain se pusieron verdes.**

Chrysalis: ¿Que ha pasado?!

Hyadain: Me han interrogado, pero al final logre escapar.

Chrysalis: ¿De qué hablaste?

Hyadain: Nada.

Chrysalis: (sonriendo) Bien.

**Su cuerno dejo de brillar y los ojos de Hyadain volvieron a la normalidad.**

Chrysalis: Parece estar todo en orden, aun así, si quieres ser mi aliado debes hacer una cosa más.

**Hyadain estaba mareado por el hechizo.**

Hyadain: Lo que sea.

Chrysalis: Bien sígueme.

**Chrysalis se puso a volar, mientras 2 changelings levantaron a Hyadain y lo llevaron.**

Hyadain: (sonriendo) ("Si no fuera por el cuchillo encantado de Luna, ahora estaría en problemas").

**[Montañas]**

**Después de algunas horas de vuelo descendieron frente a una cueva.**

Chrysalis: Sígueme.

**Hyadain la siguió.**

**Al entrarse en la cueva empezó a verse una especie de baba verde alrededor de esta, que iluminaba su paso.**

Chrysalis: ¿Sabes cómo nacen los changelings?

Hyadain: No.

Chrysalis: (riendo) Eso es porque no nacen, se hacen.

**Chrysalis miro con malicia a Hyadain, quien solo frunció un poco el ceño.**

Hyadain: ("Tengo un mal presentimiento").

**De repente la cueva se agrando enormemente dejando ver cientos de capullos, donde volaban changelings de todos los tamaños.**

Hyadain: (sudando) ("Las montañas… son en realidad nidos").

Chrysalis: Durante años, mi especie a capturado los ponies de Equestria y los atraído aquí a ser convertidos.

**Algunos capullos estaban rotos dejaban ver a un ponies muertos a medio transformar. **

Chrysalis: Entonces Hyadain, supongo que ya sabrás para que te he traído.

Hyadain: Por desagracia.

Chrysalis: Si quieres ser mi aliado, tendrás que renunciar a tu humanidad, (riendo) ¿Qué dices?

Hyadain: (relajado) No suena tan mal…

Chrysalis: Debes saber que no todos sobreviven el proceso de mutación.

Hyadain: (riendo) Lo note.

Chrysalis: ¿Listo?

**Hyadain asintió.**

Chrysalis: Changelings.

**Algunos changelings bajaron y se formaron frente de ella.**

Chrysalis: Ya saben qué hacer.

**Los changelings empezaron a secretar de sus bocas una baba verde que empezó a cubrir a Hyadain.**

Chrysalis: Tranquilo, dicen que no duele.

Hyadain: ja ja ja.

**Finalmente Hyadain fue cubierto completamente. **

**Fin capitulo 5**

* * *

_Proximo capitulo: Día nevado_


	6. Día nevado

_Agradezco a Hyapplejack por permitirme publicar este fic._

* * *

**Capitulo 6: Día nevado**

**Muy tarde en algún lugar de la cadena de montañas.**

Discordia: (aburrido) Está todo listo Chrysalis solo falta tu señal y partiremos rumbo a Canterlot.

Chrysalis: (riendo) Bien.

Discordia: ¿Qué hay del humano? ¿Vendrá?

Chrysalis: (seria) El tiene un objetivo diferente.

**Discordia flotaba en una nube sin poner mucha atención.**

Chrysalis: Discordia!

Discordia: (aburrido) Si… que bueno…

**Chrysalis miro inexpresiva a Discordia.**

Chrysalis: Tu no cambias, Discordia avisa a los changelings que partiremos ahora.

Discordia: Al fin!

**Discordia chasqueo los dedos y desapareció, miro en dirección a Canterlot y rio.**

**Ponyville**

**Derpy dormía tranquila cuando despertó por un ruido en las paredes del exterior de su casa, abrió la cortina de su pieza y vio como lentamente caían leves granizos sobre ponyville.**

Derpy: (intrigada) ¿Nieve? , ¿En plena primavera?... qué extraño…

**Un bulto cayo enfrente de la ventana, Derpy dio un paso hacia atrás por la impresión, luego miro hacia debajo de la ventana viendo que lo que caía y hacia el ruido era nieve, luego rio.**

Derpy: Supongo que hace bastante tiempo que no me sorprendía, (suspiro) sin Hyadain es bastante aburrido por aquí, ¿Cuándo volverás?..

**Derpy volvió a la cama, mientras en el techo de su casa Hyadain estaba sentado cubierto completamente por varios trapos rotos.**

Hyadain: (tranquilo) A veces es mejor que ciertas cosas no vuelvan.

**A la mañana siguiente los habitantes de Ponyville se despertaron intrigados por la nieve que caía sobre ellos, pero no le prestaron importancia y disfrutaron de ella, Applejack paseaba por el pueblo cuando ve a Rainbow Dash volando y jugando con las nubes, esta le hizo una seña para llamar su atención haciendo que bajara.**

Rainbow Dash: ¿Qué ocurre Applejack?

Applejack: Buenos días Rainbow Dash, oye me preguntaba ¿Este clima es obra de los pegasos encargados del clima?

Rainbow Dash: (burlona) ¿Qué pasa Applejack? ¿No puedes soportar un poco de nieve sobre tus cascos?

Applejack: (ceño fruncido) Ciertamente, la nieve no es buena para las manzanas en esta época.

Rainbow Dash: Manzanas, Manzanas, Manzanas, disfruta del momento Applejack.

**Rainbow Dash fue a divertirse con las nubes.**

Applejack: Si, supongo que tiene razón.

**Applejack siguió su rumbo.**

**Dentro de la torre del ayuntamiento Hyadain miraba en dirección a Canterlot tranquilo.**

Hyadain: Ya es hora.

**En la casa de Twilight todo era un alboroto, Spike recibía cartas a cada segundo de Celestia, llamando a las mane 6 a Canterlot.**

Twilight: (Desesperada) Los changelings invaden Canterlot en medio de la oscuridad, no tiene sentido, estamos a pleno día, no tiene sentido!

Spike: Tranquilízate Twilight solo debemos reunir a las chicas y arreglar lo que sea que pase en Canterlot (pausa) de nuevo.

**Twilight estaba inmóvil pensando.**

Twilight: A menos que…

**Twilight salió de su casa corriendo y miro en dirección a Canterlot.**

Twilight: (Sorprendida) Por Celestia…Spike salió después de ella.

Spike: ¿Qué te ocurre ahora?

**Twilight apunto en dirección a Canterlot, Spike se dio media vuelta y quedo boquiabierta, Alrededor de lo que era Canterlot Había una gigantesca nube negra que impedía que la luz del sol pasara.**

Twilight: Los changelings invaden en medio de la oscuridad…, Spike!, ayúdame a reunir a las chichas.

**Spike agito la cabeza.**

Spike: Si.

**1 Hora después, las mane 6 partían a Canterlot en el tren mientras Hyadain miraba desde la torre.**

Hyadain: (tranquilo) Mi turno.

**Gilda volaba inspeccionando las nubes tranquilamente cuando vio una extraña negra figura sobre los techos de Ponyville, Gilda bajo y se puso enfrente del. **

Gilda: Veo que eres un humano, supongo que eres Hyadain ¿o no?

**El extraño humano llevaba una máscara de Gas y un gran abrigo negro, el humano se puso en guardia y saco un corvo y un dustar.**

Gilda: (confiada) Como olvidar esas armas.

**Hyadain se lanzo intentando acertar una puñalada de frente pero Gilda esquivo hábilmente.**

Gilda: Ten paciencia y nunca subestimes a tu adversario, ¿recuerdas?, tú me enseñaste eso.

**Hyadain se lanzo otra intentando un corto en la garganta, que de igual manera Gilda esquivo.**

Gilda: Supongo que no resolveremos esto conversando.

**Gilda estiro sus patas e hizo crujir sus garras.**

Gilda: De todas maneras estaba aburrida.

**Gilda voló y se lanzo en picada contra Hyadain, estrellándolo contra la casa y destruyendo el techo.**

**Cerca del lugar Lyra y Bon Bon escuchaban los ruidos de destrucción.**

Bon Bon: Algo no anda bien.

Lyra: (sonriendo) Bon Bon, porque no vuelves a casa, yo iré a ver.

Bon Bon: Mejor te acompaño, puede ser peligroso.

Lyra: (riendo) En serio prefiero que no.

**Se escucharon uno pasos a sus espaldas, Lyra se dio vuelta y vio Hyadain con un sombrero y un poleron azul, Hyadain hizo un movimiento rápido acercándose al par, e intentando congelar a ambos con sus manaos, pero Lyra se protegió junto con Bon Bon con un escudo de magia, el escudo comenzó a congelarse poco a poco.**

Lyra: Bon Bon no aguantare mucho, cuando libere el campo corre!

Bon Bon: No puedo dejarte atrás!

Lyra: Estaré bien!

Bon Bon: (llorando) No puedo!

**Lyra miro seria a Bon Bon, quien se tranquilizo un poco.**

Lyra: Necesito que confíes en mi!

Bon Bon: Esta bien…

Lyra: (sonriendo) Gracias.

**Lyra expandió de Golpe el escudo rompiendo el Hielo y alejando a Hyadain quien dejo caer un cuchillo, Bon Bon corrió, Lyra se acerco al cuchillo.**

Lyra: Debo admitir que me hubiera encantado ser como tú, pero te veo ahora y me das lastima.

**El cuerno de Lyra comenzó a brillar.**

**Lyra: Quizás nunca sea como tú, pero seguiré el camino que tu erraste.**

**Hyadain sonrió.**

**Las patas delanteras de Lyra comenzaron a brillar, cambiando poco a poco a manos, luego se paro en sus dos patas y tomo el cuchillo.**

Lyra: (riendo) Los dos somos una aberración para nuestra especie en este momento.

**Ambos se lanzaron contra el otro haciendo chocar los cuchillos, alrededor de Hyadain se formaban estacas de Hielo que crecían hacia Lyra, pero este las rompía lanzando una fuerte onda con su escudo de magia.**

**En otro punto, la ciudad ardía en llamas un Hyadain con poleron rojo peleaba con una molesta trixie, que usando su capa y sombrero protegidos con magia enfrentaba a un Hyadain con manos sangrantes que quemaban lo que tocaban. **

**Ponyville pronto fue un caos, los habitantes corrían por sus vidas tratando de no quedar atrapados en alguna de las 3 batallas libradas.**

**Derpy corría por Ponyville buscando un lugar seguro, cuando pasó junto a un Pony color blanco que estaba sentado leyendo el diario tranquilamente, aunque al principio lo ignoro luego se dio vuelta al recordar cómo se sientan los humanos.**

**Al darse vuelta vio a un Hyadain con poleron negro y sin sombrero sentado, Derpy se acerco y se sentó junto a él.**

**La nieve caía lentamente, mientras la pareja disfrutaba de la soledad caótica que los rodeaba.**

Derpy: ¿Cuándo tiempo ha pasado desde la última vez que pudimos sentarnos con tranquilidad?

**Hyadain soltó unas risas y cerro el diario dejándolo a un lado.**

Hyadain: Creo que apenas 1 semana o 2, pero se han sentido como años.

Derpy: (tranquila) Así es… Luna hablo conmigo.

Hyadain: Entonces supongo que entenderás porque estoy aquí.

Derpy: Luna me dijo que habías vuelto a la normalidad.

Hyadain: Técnicamente nunca fui normal, pero sin contar eso, me deje confiar y sufro mis errores, ahora estoy condenado.

Derpy: No te ves tan mal.

Hyadain: Mira de nuevo.

**Un rápido fuego verde que cubrió Hyadain revelo la que ahora era su verdadera forma, su pelo tenía un todo azul-verdoso, su piel ahora era negra con sus extremidades un poco agujereadas, tenía unos ojos azules, además traía puestas sus ropas rotas, Derpy estaba algo asustada.**

Derpy: Pero que te paso Hya!

Hyadain: (tranquilo) Jugué con los límites.

Derpy: Pero… Pero ¿aun estas de nuestro lado?

**Hyadain negó con la cabeza.**

Hyadain: Desde que sufrí este cambio obedezco Chrysalis, ahora entiendo porque todos los Changelings son extremadamente fieles a la reina, nuestra vida le pertenece.

Derpy: Pero seguramente debe haber un modo de ayudarte!, tenemos excelentes magos aquí en Ponyville.

Hyadain: Quizás, pero piensa, Luna no aparecerá hasta que oscurezca, Twilight va rumbo a Canterlot y los demás que quedan, si no han escapado deben estar combatiendo o muertos.

Derpy: Pero como puedes hablar conmigo ahora.

Hyadain: ¿Recuerdas mi promesa?

Derpy: Si.

Hyadain: Esa promesa que te hice va mas allá de las ordenes que me pueda dar Chrysalis, no puedo hacerte nada, sin embargo eso no incluye al resto (suspira), Cuando deje el nido Chrysalis pudo dominar mi mente sacándome toda la informaciónde esta operación, y recibí ordenes muy claras, eliminar al escuadrón Lunar y luego a todo ponyville, en estos momentos el resto del Escuadrón debe estar peleando con mis otros yo como parte de una técnica que desarrolle, lo que ves ahora es lo que queda de mi conciencia, en estos momentos no soy solo mas que un humano corrompido.

Derpy: Entonces… ¿qué debo hacer?

Hyadain: Ponyville es seguro.

**Un edificio cercano se derrumbo a lo que ambos miraron.**

Hyadain: Bueno casi, como decía… Ponyville es seguro mientras el escuadrón resista y ciertamente dudo que aguanten mucho, a pesar de que dividí mis fuerzas… en resumen debes matarme para detener esto.

**Derpy negó con la cabeza desesperada.**

Derpy: Mi niego Hya sabes que no puedo.

Hyadain: ¿Qué hay de los demás?, acaso no te importan.

**Derpy guardo silencio y se puso a llorar.**

Hyadain: (riendo) No has cambiado nada…

Derpy: (molesta) Que tiene de gracioso pedir asesinar a alguien!

**Derpy golpeo a Hyadain en el rostro.**

Hyadain: Extrañaba eso…

Derpy: Como puedes estar tan tranquilo…

Hyadain: AppleBloom! Sal del escondite.

**AppleBloom salió de una casa algo temerosa.**

Hyadain: ¿Cómo te va AppleBloom?

Derpy se interpuso entre Hyadain y AppleBloom.

Derpy: Si lo que dices es cierto la mataras ¿no es así?

Hyadain: Así es.

**Hyadain saco un cuchillo y lo tiro frente a Derpy, Hyadain se paro.**

Hyadain: Ya sabes lo que tienes que hacer.

**Hyadain comenzó a caminar hacia AppleBloom, Derpy tomo el cuchillo con su hocico.**

Derpy: (llorando) Perdón Hyadain.

Hyadain: Esta bien.

**Derpy clavo el cuchillo en el corazón de Hyadain, quien se detuvo y se sentó en la banca nuevamente sangrando, Derpy se acerco llorando lamentándose por lo que había hecho, la nieve se que caía se detenía poco a poco.**

Hyadain: Apple Bloom prepárate.

Apple Bloom: Si.

Derpy: ¿Qué?

**AppleBloom se acerco, consigo traía una pequeña bolsa, de donde saco una pequeña gema roja, luego miro el cuerpo.**

AppleBloom: Esta muerto.

**Derpy lloraba, AppleBloom puso la gema frente a Derpy.**

AppleBloom: Clávala en su corazón rápido.

Derpy: (Llorando) ¿Qué?

AppleBloom: Confía en mí.

**Derpy recibió la gema se puso cerca del cuerpo sentado de Hyadain, y la empezó a introducir poco a poco.**

Derpy: ¿Que se supone que debe ocurrir?

AppleBloom: No estoy segura.

**De repente la gema se empezó a iluminar poco a poco, y la herida a cerrarse poco a poco.**

**Hyadain tosió un poco y se acomodo en el asiento, el fuego verde lo envolvió volviendo a su forma "humana".**

Hyadain: (aburrido) Odio que me metan cosas en el pecho, siempre queda una sensación tan extraña.

**Derpy estaba anonadada.**

Derpy: ¿Acabas de volver de la muerte?!

Hyadain: Emm si…

**Derpy se desmayo, Hyadain y AppleBloom se miraron y rieron.**

AppleBloom: ¿No tuviste miedo?

Hyadain: Para nada, tengo un buen equipo, por cierto AppleBloom gracias por el favor.

AppleBloom: Recuerda la promesa, nunca debemos hablar de "eso".

Hyadain: Como olvidarlo.

AppleBloom: No me pidas volver al bosque, me costó mucho encontrar un pedazo de la gema.

Hyadain: Algún día te lo pagare.

**De repente Gilda, Lyra y trixie hicieron su aparición rodeando a Hyadain.**

Hyadain: Al fin llegan, tenemos trabajo que hacer.

**Hyadain tomo el cuerpo de Derpy.**

Lyra: Suelta a Derpy.

**Hyadain inspecciono al grupo y noto que todos se mostraban cansados y heridos.**

Hyadain: Les fue mejor de lo que esperaba.

Trixie: Vamos, si vamos las tres lo derrotaremos.

Gilda: Lo dudo, se ve en excelente estado a diferencia de nosotras.

Trixie: Son solo suposiciones.

**Trixie corrió hacia Hyadain, giro para intentar cortarlo con su capa, pero cayo rendida.**

Gilda: Tonta.

**Hyadain paso caminando junto a Lyra con Derpy en su hombro, quien no intento hacer nada.**

**Fin capitulo 6**

* * *

_Próximo capitulo: Cuenta regresiva_


	7. Cuenta regresiva

_Agradezco a Hyapplejack por permitirme publicar este fic._

* * *

**Capitulo 7: Cuenta regresiva.**

**[1 Hora después]**

**Hyadain caminaba por una ponyville en ruinas caminando a lo que fue su antiguo hogar, cuando al fin llego entro y encontró a Trixie dentro sentada a la mesa, comiendo una fruta, se miraron y dijeron.**

Trixie/Hyadain: ¿Qué haces tú aquí?!

Trixie: (molesta) Soy la nueva propietaria de este lugar!

**Hyadain se mantuvo un instante serio, luego rio maliciosamente.**

Hyadain: (riendo) Con que la nueva propietaria, sería una pena…que algo te pasara…

**En cuchillo de hielo se formo en la mano izquierda de Hyadain, Trixie se paró de la mesa.**

Trixie: (confiada) No te tengo miedo, ya luche contra ti.

Hyadain: (tranquilo) Entonces no tendrás problemas.

**Hyadain lanzo el cuchillo y Trixie se cubrió con la mesa, pero para la sorpresa de ella el cuchillo traspaso la mesa clavándose en la pared detrás de ella, se levanto nuevamente con su cuerno brillando, pero Hyadain no estaba.**

Trixie: (molesta) ¿Cómo?

**Sintió un objeto en su cuello.**

Hyadain: (tranquilo) El demonio de los cuchillos, lo habrás escuchado ¿no?

**Trixie trago saliva nerviosa, Hyadain retiro el cuchillo y fue al baño a lavarse la cara, cuando volvió Trixie aun seguía parada inmóvil.**

Hyadain: ¿Te quedaras hay un buen rato?

**Trixie reacciono y miro molesta.**

Trixie: ¿Y ese cambio de actitud?

Hyadain: Ya deberías saberlo, me gusta jugar con la gente... ("¿ellos serán considerados gente?"), aunque supongo que solo te han hablado de mis actos de terrorismo.

**Trixie pensó unos segundos.**

Trixie: ¿Acaso los vas a negar?

Hyadain: ¿Cuál fue el numero de víctimas fatales?.Trixie: (seria) Cero.

Hyadain: (aburrido) Exacto.

Trixie: (seria) Esas escusas no te servirán contra Celestia, cuando todo esto termine te atrapara.

Hyadain: (aburrido) No lo creo…

**Hyadain revisaba los cajones de la casa.**

Trixie: ¿Qué buscas?

Hyadain: Mmm mi celular... Quizás lo has visto, un aparato delgado un poco rectangular, con 2 cables colgando de él.

Trixie: No he visto nada así en esta casa.

**Hyadain suspiro.**

Hyadain: Bien, entonces me voy.

**Abrió la puerta y afuera estaba Lyra, se miraron seriamente unos segundos, pero Hyadain siguió su camino, enseguida salió Trixie.**

Lyra: ¿Qué hacia el aquí?

Trixie: Buscaba algo llamado celular.

Lyra: Debe estar aburrido.

Trixie: ¿Aburrido?

Lyra: Antes que tú te unieras, hable con Derpy sobre Hyadain, y nombro muchas veces que pasaba su tiempo libre escuchando música en ese aparato, decía que lo mantenía tranquilo.

Trixie: ¿Tranquilo? ("Quizás por eso exagero las cosas hace algún momento"), por cierto, ¿Ha habido noticias de Canterlot?

Lyra: Ninguna.

Trixie: Deberíamos partir a Canterlot ahora.

Lyra: Aunque me gustaría ir, debes recordar que seguimos ordenes de Luna o Hyadain aunque no confié en el.

Trixie: ¿Seguir sus ordenes, estás loca?

Lyra: Luna nunca hablo de destituir a Hyadain de su cargo de "líder", incluso cuando nos pidió capturarlo.

Trixie: ¿Qué?, que dice Gilda o Derpy con respecto a eso.

Lyra: Gilda confía en Hyadain, Derpy ahora está durmiendo pero estoy segura que lo apoya.

Trixie: Están todos locos!, tenemos al traidor enfrente solo y en vez de capturarlo para llevarlo ante la justicia, simplemente lo ignoramos.

**Gilda bajo del cielo en ese instante y se junto con el dúo.**

Trixie: ¿Nos espiabas?

Gilda: No deberíamos guardar secretos entre el equipo.

Lyra: Dile eso a Hyadain.

Gilda: Hyadain solo cumple con su deber.

Trixie: ¿Lo apoyas?

Gilda: El Escuadrón Lunar fue creado para misiones estrictamente especiales y delicadas, el ataque de Hyadain a distintas Ciudades de Canterlot solo fue para poner alerta a Celestia.

Lyra: Luna hubiera hablado con Celestia y seria exactamente lo mismo.

Gilda: ¿Recuerdas el último ataque de Chrysalis a Canterlot?, solo pusieron un par de guardias extras y llamaron a las mane 6, esa vez Canterlot se salvo a penas, Hyadain prefiere hacer las cosas bien, no ha medias como Celestia, con sus ataques, varias ciudades entre ellas Canterlot ahora sí! están bien protegidas, en este momento en Canterlot se están defendiendo, con la dirección Celestia ya habría caído, de nuevo… Tu ya deberías haber descubierto esto Lyra, pero te has concentrado solo en perseguir a Hyadain, deberías recordar que no estamos bajo la dirección de Celestia, somos los buenos y los malos a la vez, hacemos lo correcto y necesario.

**Lyra guardo silencio algunos segundos y se marcho resignada.**

Gilda: Tú también deberías pensar en ello Trixie.

Trixie: (Tranquila) ¿Cómo puedes conocer tanto a Hyadain?

Gilda: Lo que divide a este grupo es la desconfianza, los que hemos estado y trabajado con él y no contra él, sabemos cómo trabaja y lo conocemos mejor, Octavia y Derpy deben pensar como yo.

Trixie: ¿Y qué haremos?

Gilda: Esperar a Luna y planear una respuesta.

Trixie: ¿No piensas que Canterlot vaya a ser derrotada pronto?

Gilda: (confiada) Se prepararon para enfrentar a un demonio, (riendo) no caerán tan rápido.

**Mientras tanto Hyadain llegaba a la casa de Derpy, abrió la puerta y encontró a Whooves en la cocina, preparando algo.**

Whooves: (Alegre) Hola Hyadain.

Hyadain: ("¿Este tipo nunca me temerá?"), (aburrido) Hola Whooves.

Whooves: ¿Qué haces devuelto por aquí?

Hyadain: Yo debería preguntarte eso.

Whooves: Solo cuido a mi amada.

Hyadain: (tranquilo) No la cuidaste cuando atacaba el pueblo.

Whooves: (riendo) Se que no le harás nada, la amas y lo entiendo.

**Hyadain le clavo la mirada a lo que Whooves retrocedió un poco.**

Whooves: (riendo nervioso) Perdón, si ofendí.

Hyadain: (serio) Conozco mi lugar y te respeto, pero aun así te lo advierto.

Whooves (riendo) Jajaja gracias, ("Gracias a Celestia…").

Hyadain: (aburrido) Iré a dormir no molestes.

**Se dirigió a su antigua habitación a descansar.**

**[8 Horas después]**

**Hyadain se despertó por los murmullos en la sala, vio por la ventana y vio el sol, suspiro, se dirigió a la sala y vio a todo el grupo reunido, entre ellos Derpy, que miraba asombrado a Hyadain.**

Derpy: (Nerviosa) Pero si yo te mate…

**El resto miro sorprendido a Derpy.**

Hyadain: (riendo) Si un gran logro por cierto.

**Hyadain salió de la casa y con el grupo detrás.**

Hyadain: ¿Alguien puede decirme la hora?

Whooves: Parece plena tarde pero… (Mirando un reloj en su pata), Es media noche!

Hyadain: Esperaremos a Luna y partiremos a Canterlot.

**[1 Hora después]**

**Tocaron la puerta, abrieron y era Luna que se veía un poco nerviosa.**

Luna: Llego el día…

Hyadain: ¿Pudiste ver algo en Canterlot?.

Luna: Solo sobrevolé antes de venir, las nubes negras cubren todo, Hyadain!

Hyadain: ¿Si?

Luna: ¿Estas completamente repuesto?

Hyadain: No, necesito mi celular.

Luna: (confundida) ¿Tu celular?

Hyadain: Necesito relajarme para pensar en algo.

Luna: Emm, dame un segundo.

**Luna desapareció y volvió al instante, llevaba el celular y los audífonos colgando, Hyadain los tomo y los guardo.**

Luna: ¿Y ahora?

Hyadain: Mejor.

Luna: , debo pedirle que se retire.

: (riendo) Claro claro, (miro a Hyadain) Te encargo a Derpy.

Hyadain mordió su labio inferior y sangro, Whooves al ver esto corrió de la casa.

Luna: (intrigada) ¿Estás bien?

Hyadain: (reaccionando) Un poco tenso ("Pero como lo odio!").

Luna: Muy bien equipo (suspira), nos enfrentamos a Chrysalis y Discordia, Chrysalis está apoyada por su gran ejercito de Changelings, creo que no debo mencionar la habilidad de estos, prosigo, según los datos Chrysalis domina magia avanzada y pero sobre todo el uso del fuego y el control de mentes, Discordia domina su entorno al igual que poder sacar las personalidades opuestas de uno, esta habilidad es muy difícil de romper requiere un poco de magia, confianza y amor, algo que puede sernos complicado si llega a hacerse, no se expongan al alcance de Discordia, ya deberían saberlo detener a Discordia es un gran problema si no es con una magia tan fuerte como los elementos de la armonía, los cuales están en Canterlot, ¿Las mane 6 ya partieron no?.

Hyadain: Si.

Luna: (pensando) Mmm..., bien, ya está probado que las mane 6 no son capaces de pasar el ejército Changeling, a estas alturas deben estar capturadas, por eso debemos reunirlas, será una misión de búsqueda y rescate, Gilda y Derpy cuento con ustedes para ayudarme en esta tarea.

**Gilda y Derpy asintieron.**

Hyadain: ¿Qué hay sobre Octavia?

Luna: No tenemos noticias sobre ella, pero debe estar bien, ella sabes escabullirse, eso me lleva al siguiente punto, busquen a Octavia y aseguren un perímetro, alrededor del Castillo, seguramente Octavia estará por aquellos lugares esperando refuerzos, Hyadain, Lyra y Trixie se encargaran de esto poseen el poder suficiente para enfrentarse a una gran oleada de enemigos, debo destacar que no tendremos apoyo, los nighbolts no son guerreros. Para la siguiente fase del plan tendremos que tener controlada la situación fuera del castillo, no queremos ser molestados, (suspira) en palabras simples re-petrificaremos a Discordia.

Lyra: ¿Qué haremos con Chrysalis?

Luna: Supongo que también podríamos petrificarla...aunque no es la idea, el real peligro es Discordia, ¿Dudas, sugerencias?

Hyadain: ¿Que haremos si Celestia está muerta?

**Luna respiro profundo.**

Luna: A pesar de que no le deseo eso, en caso de lo peor tendré que dirigir Equestria.

Hyadain: ("La república lunar…podría ser una realidad").

Gilda: ¿La misión de rescate debe pasar inadvertida para el enemigo?.

Luna: Absolutamente.

Gilda: ¿Cómo lo haremos si Celestia es la encargada de controlar el día y lanoche?

**Luna rio.**

Trixie: No harás…

Luna: La princesa Luna ha regresado!

**Hyadain rio.**

Luna: Todos afuera.

**Afuera el sol brillaba radiante, Luna se mostraba seria, se paro firme y su cuerno empezó a brillar, después de algunos segundos de concentración y a la vista de todo pony que miraba el cielo el sol comenzó a bajar, y la Luna tomo su lugar, Hyadain respiro profundo.**

Hyadain: Como amo la oscuridad.

**Cuando Luna acabo se mostro un poco cansada y rio.**

Luna: Perdí la costumbre, perdón equipo pero estoy demasiada cansada para transportarnos, tomaremos el tren (riendo).

**En la estación se encontraron con Spike quien se inclino ante Luna.**

Luna: (contenta) Spike!, ¿pero qué haces por aquí?

Spike: (Nervioso) Bueno, yo... Trataba de ir a Canterlot a ayudar…

Luna: (rio) Tranquilo, todo estará bien.

**Hyadain se acerco.**

Hyadain: Y para asegurarnos de que no vayas.

**Puso una mano en su cabeza y lo congelo, Luna miro molesta a Hyadain.**

Luna: ¿Era necesario?

Hyadain: (riendo) Me agradan los dragones pero no este, además se descongelara en unas horas, su piel lo protegerá.

Luna: ¿Qué te pasa?

Hyadain: Estoy algo ansioso…

**Derpy puso una pata en su mano, Hyadain la miro y sonrió un poco, luego de subir a un tren que estaba abandonado en los rieles Luna hechizo el tren y esté partió, Hyadain y Gilda se fueron sobre el tren, el resto se fue en su interior, Lyra se mostraba incomoda, mientras el resto mantenía silencio, Luna se retiro a un extremo del tren para estar sola.**

Lyra: (Nerviosa) Alguien ha pensado… ¿Por qué necesitan nuestra ayuda?..Digo… las mane 6 son las elegidas para usar los elementos de la armonía su poder es casi infinita.

Derpy: Sabes, si algo he aprendido con Hyadain, es que no importa lo que pase, no importa quién sea, si te esfuerzas lo suficiente no existe límite alguno, y empiezo a entender nuestro actuar… tal como tú dices ellas son las elegidas, pero no podrán hacer todo solas siempre, Celestia confía demasiado en el destino y ahora sufre las consecuencias, quiero decir... no es necesario seguir el camino que te han mostrado, puedes crear el tuyo.

Lyra: (sonrió) Si creo que tienes razón…

**[A bordo del tren]**

Gilda: (sentada) Dime Hyadain, ¿Por qué tan ansioso?

Hyadain: (sentado) Chrysalis tiene mucho que pagar conmigo ("Docsa te vengare") (sonriendo) ("Te mostrare que tu sacrificio no fue en vano").

**Luna apareció y se sentó.**

Luna: Necesitaba aire fresco.

Hyadain: Todos lo necesitamos.

* * *

_Capítulo Final: Escuadrón Lunar_


	8. El escuadron Lunar

_Agradezco a Hyapplejack por permitirme publicar este fic._

* * *

**Capitulo 8: Escuadrón Lunar**

**El tren llegaba a Canterlot, Luna, Derpy y Gilda se preparaban para tomar vuelo en el techo del tren.**

Luna: Bueno Escuadrón, ya todos saben que hacer.

Gilda/Derpy: Si!

Lyra: Cuídense.

Trixie: Suerte!

**Hyadain: No se mueran.**

**Todos lo miraron, mientras Gilda reía, al fin tomaron vuelo y desaparecieron en el cielo oscuro.**

Trixie: Solo quedamos los 3…

Lyra: Hyadain!

Hyadain: (tranquilo) ¿si?

Lyra: Dime ¿puedo confiar en ti?

Hyadain: (riendo) ¿Dudas?

Lyra: (molesta) Claro!

Trixie: Incluso yo dudo.

Hyadain: (aburrido) ("Esto se pone sentimental…"), les prometeré que todos saldremos de esto, pase lo que pase.

Lyra: ¿Eso es todo?!

Hyadain: No se me ocurre nada, tendrás que arriesgarte.

Lyra: Tengo una idea mejor, quiero toda tu ropa de humano!

Hyadain: ("Y con los pantalones ya me incomodaba"), bien, como quieras.

Trixie: ("Sera que todos en este equipo son raros!").

**Canterlot parecía una ciudad colapsada, habían pequeños incendios por todos lados y los changelings se hacían ver volando sobre las casas.**

Hyadain: (mirando) Nos acercamos a Canterlot!

Lyra: ¿No detendremos el tren?

Hyadain: ¿Alguien sabe?

Trixie y Lyra negaron con la cabeza.

Hyadain: (aburrido) Bien…

**Hyadain avanzo hasta la locomotora**

Hyadain: (gritando) Afírmense!

**Cerró los ojos y empezó a formarse hielo bajo sus pies, el cual empezó a cubrir la locomotora, llegando a las ruedas y frenándola poco a poco.**

Hyadain: (riendo) Bien.

**Hyadain volvió donde el dúo.**

Hyadain: Nos toca trabajar!

**El cielo alrededor de ellos empezó a llenarse de changelings, a lo que el trió se puso espalda a espalda, algunos changelings bajaron a los techos de los vagones y copiaron la forma de Hyadain.**

Trixie: (confiada) Esto empieza a gustarme!

**El cuerno de trixie brillo y lanzo un rayo de magia hacia una de las copias de Hyadain.**

Hyadain: Espero que no me confundan.

Trixie: (riendo) No te prometo nada.

**Trixie se lanzo del vagón y estiro su capa, moviéndola y barriendo a los changelings.**

Hyadain: No la hagamos esperar.

**Hyadain saco sus cuchillos y se lanzo a la lucha.**

Lyra: ¿Qué nadie está preocupado?

**Un changeling se le acerco por la espalda pero lo repelió con una patada, Lyra convirtió sus patas en manos y creó un cuchillo de magia, luego bajo del tren.**

Hyadain: (Clavando un cuchillo en la cabeza de una copia) Bonito cuchillo.

Lyra: Gracias.

Trixie: Dirijámonos a los alrededor del castillo antes que se reagrupen.

Hyadain: Concuerdo.

**Hyadain puso una mano en el piso e hizo aparecer púas frente a ellos, atravesando a muchos Changelings, luego de esto el hielo se derritió instantáneamente y corrieron por la ruta abierta.**

**Mientras tanto Luna y su equipo volaban por la ciudad.**

Derpy: ¿Cómo estás tan segura que no están en el castillo?

Luna: La última vez fueron derrotados por eso, es obvio.

Gilda: (observando) Veo changelings dirigirse a la estación de trenes.

Luna: Ya comenzaron…, Gilda busca changelings que no abandonen su posición.

Gilda: Bien.

**Una risa burlona invadió los oídos de Fluttershy, luego se escucho "Feel good", Hyadain avanzaba tranquilo contando los lamentos con sus dedos.**

Fluttershy: (Nerviosa) No…

**Hyadain seguía avanzando…**

Fluttershy: Espera…

**Hyadain saco su Dustar, tomo a fluttershy del pelo y la levanto.**

Hyadain: cero.

**Hyadain clavo el cuchillo en el pecho de Fluttershy, Fluttershy lloraba pidiendo ayuda incesantemente, miro a su lado y vio a Applejack corriendo hacia ella, Hyadain soltó a Fluttershy con el cuchillo aun en su pecho, luego comenzó a pisarlo, Hyadain saco una manzana de su poleron y la lanzo hacia Applejack en la cara.**

Applejack: (limpiándose) Un vulgar truco vaquero…

**Un cuchillo atravesó su cabeza aprovechando la distracción y cayo, Fluttershy miraba con horror la escena.**

Fluttershy: (llorando) Ma…ta…me.

Hyadain: (riendo) Aun no…

**Se escucharon unos pasos, Fluttershy miro y vio a Celestia junto al resto de las mane 6, Fluttershy sonrió.**

Celestia: Hasta aquí has llegado Hyadain.

Hyadain: (riendo) ¿Tú crees?

**En un segundo Hyadain estaba frente a Celestia con un dedo en su frente.**

Hyadain: (riendo) Bye.

**Muchas púas de Hielo emergieron de la cabeza de Celestia reventando por la presión, mas púas gigantes salieron del piso atravesando a las mane 6, las púas pronto estuvieron cubiertas de sangre.**

Hyadain: (riendo) Al fin, es tu turno.

**Hyadain se acerco y corto su vena botando sangre sobre Fluttershy.**

Hyadain: Arde.

**Fluttershy comenzó revolcarse gritando de dolor mientras era consumida por el fuego, cuando despertó en una habitación poco iluminada, se encontraba en el piso, a su lado estaba Luna, quien al miraba preocupada.**

Luna: ¿Estás bien?

**En una silla amarrada y con los ojos tapados se encontraba Screwball.**

Gilda: Una habilidad muy terrorífica, ¿Cómo sabes de esto?

Derpy: Una vez vi a Hyadain ser atrapado por esta, (riendo) ese día durmió muy mal.

Gilda: ¿Puede hacer algo más?

Derpy: Lo dudo.

**Fluttershy se paro y miro a Luna.**

Fluttershy: (llorando) ¿mis amigas están muertas?

Luna: Tranquila, las demás están bien, fuiste la ultima en ser liberada.

**Fluttershy abrazo a Luna.**

Gilda: Iré por el resto.

**Al encontrarse las mane 6 se abrazaron.**

Derpy: Que bonita escena.

Luna: Lamento interrumpir pero aun tenemos cosas que hacer.

**Corrieron para Salir de un pequeño edificio viejo, afuera no se veían Changelings en los alrededores.**

Luna: Twilight, ¿Dónde se encuentran los elementos de la harmonía?.

Twilight: En el castillo, Celestia los escondió nuevamente luego que Discordia los robara.

Luna: No queda de otra, al castillo!

**En los pies del castillo Hyadain, Trixie y Lyra seguían luchando, incansablemente.**

Trixie: (riendo) No aguantaremos mucho…a este paso…

Hyadain: (tranquilo) Solo aguanten…

Lyra: Que fácil es decirlo (cortando el cuello de un changeling).

**Varios changelings copia de Hyadain rodearon a Lyra.**

Hyadain: Lyra!

**Un changeling mordió un brazo de Hyadain y otro una pierna.**

Hyadain: Mierda, Trixie!

**La capa de trixie estaba un poco rota por el uso.**

Trixie: No me va mejor que a ti!

**Lyra estaba rodeada, cuando se escucho un disparo que derribo a un changeling que atacaba con un cuchillo, empezó a sonar un gran galope a la vez que gritos de batalla. Lyra miro a un costado y de entre medio de unas casas, salieron ciudadanos y guardias embistiendo a toda velocidad a muchos changelings que rodeaban el grupo.**

Octavia: Formen un perímetro alrededor de ellos, Hyadain haz un muro.

Hyadain: Infernus!

**Los changelings que lo mordían empezaron a quemarse y cayeron al piso, Hyadain hizo crecer una cúpula con pequeñas ventanas alrededor de ellos, los unicornios empezaron a disparar rayos de magia por las ventanas mientras aguantaban.**

Octavia: Se tardaron

Hyadain: (sentado) Mira quien lo dice!

Octavia: Estábamos ayudando a unos sobrevivientes.

**El exterior superior del domo empezó a romperse, pronto se formo un agujero, Octavia tomo su rifle y empezó a disparar.**

Octavia: (disparando) ¿Dónde está Luna?

Hyadain: Debería estar buscando a las mane 6.

Octavia: ¿Qué haremos después?

Hyadain: Entrar al castillo…

**En el centro Canterlot, Luna y el resto del grupo corrían hacia el castillo sacando de su camino a los changelings que se encontraban.**

**Gilda: Me adelantare, puede que necesiten ayuda…**

Rainbow Dash: Te sigo.

Gilda: Como quieras.

**En una de las torres del castillo Chrysalis y Discordia observaban la batalla tranquilos.**

Chrysalis: Que molesto es Hyadain.

Discordia: Les enviaremos un regalito.

**Octavia seguía disparando hacia el techo.**

Octavia: ¿Cuánto más descansaras?

Hyadain: (riendo) te relevo.

**Hyadain fue a donde Octavia y bajo su rifle, una Columna de hielo lo elevo hasta el exterior del domo y cerrando el agujero, allí siguió peleando, con sus copias, Gilda y Rainbow Dash llegaron.**

Hyadain: (apuñalando a un changeling) ¿Dónde está Luna?

Gilda: Llegara pronto por el norte.

**Rainbow Dash comenzó a embestir a los changelings que sobrevolaban.**

Hyadain: Supongo que cualquiera ayuda sirve.

Gilda: ¿Podemos darle cobertura?

Hyadain: No somos muchos, además si me alejo del domo se quebrara.

Rainbow Dash: ¿Qué tal si nos refugiamos en el castillo?

Hyadain: No sabemos lo que hay adentro, pero puede resultar.

Gilda: Rainbow Dash, avísales a los ciudadanos que entren, nosotros y los guardias esperaremos a Luna.

**Siguieron combatiendo mientras tomaban sus posiciones.**

Hyadain: Atención romperé el domo!

**Los ciudadanos corrieron al castillo, Rainbow Dash con un poco de ayuda abrieron la puerta y se refugiaron.**

Hyadain: Trixie, ve con los Rainbow Dash, no quiero errores de una mane 6.

Trixie: Si.

Hyadain: (serio) Manténganse en la base del Castillo, si intenta irse corta sus alas.

Lyra: ("No puede ser más grave").

**A la distancia se vio a Luna con las mane 6.**

Hyadain: Allí vienen, aguanten.

**Entre el refugio y Luna se encontraba una gran cantidad de Changelings.**

Luna: Júntense!

**Luna las transporto al refugio y corrieron al castillo.**

Luna: (corriendo) Bien hecho Hyadain!

Hyadain: El resto sígalos, yo los distraeré.

**Lyra y los guardias abandonaron el refugio posteriormente Hyadain se hizo un corte en la mano y puso su sangre encima del domo.**

Hyadain: Infernus!

**Una extensa neblina de vapor empezó a formarse camuflando el Escape, los demás miraban desde la puerta, de repente vieron como Hyadain caminaba hacia el castillo por el puente, al cruzarlo una figura salió de la niebla, era Shining Armor.**

Twilight: Hermano!

**Hyadain se dio vuelta observándolo, junto con el muchos changelings lo seguían.**

Luna: (tranquila) Mira sus ojos.

**Los ojos de Shining estaban oscuros.**

Hyadain: Con que este es el poder de control de Chrysalis y Discordia juntos.

**El cuerno de Shining empezó a emitir un brillo oscuro y comenzó a formarse alrededor de él una quimera de grandes patas y 2 cabezas de león, ambas cabezas tomaron aliento y escupieron un mar de llamas hacia el castillo, Hyadain valiéndose del agua alrededor del castillo formo un gran muro de Hielo.**

Hyadain. (Aguantando) Corran!, yo lo detendré!

**Al fin cerraron la puerta, encontrándose todos reunidos.**

Derpy: No podemos dejarlo afuera, esta solo!

Lyra: Concuerdo debemos ayudarlo.

**Luna, cerró los ojos y medito.**

Luna: Hyadain es el más calificado para enfrentar a un oponente como Shining, incluso si está acompañado por los Changelings, recuerden que su estilo es el del solitario, si vamos ayudarlo solo lo estorbaremos.

Twilight: ¿Qué pasara con mi hermano?!

Luna: (miro a Twilight) No lo sé, cualquiera de los 2 puede ganar el combate.

**Twilight miro el piso y boto unas lágrimas.**

Luna: Pero…pero confió que Hyadain no lo matara.

Trixie: (riendo) Si es que gana…

Applejack: No es gracioso!

Luna: Basta de peleas, tenemos trabajo que hacer.

**Luna voló sobre el salón en que se encontraban y se dirigió a los habitantes de Canterlot.**

Luna: Se que todos tienen miedo, y están preocupados por la situación, pero en estos momentos tenemos grandes guerreros que nos ayudaran a retornar todo a la normalidad, pero por ahora solo debo pedirles que esperen aquí, mientras nos encargamos.

**El silencio domino la sala, pronto se escucharon los aplausos.**

Luna: Mane 6 y el resto de mi escuadrón, nos vamos,

**Pronto todos estaban en marcha subiendo las escaleras del castillo, Afuera el vapor por el fuego inundaba el ambiente.**

**Shining: Búsquenlo!**

**Los Changelings empezaron a adentrarse en el vapor.**

Shining: Esta helando…

**El vapor se transformo en una neblina Helada que no se desvanecía, el puente tembló.**

Shining: (molesto) ¿Qué?!

**La quimera tomo aliento una vez más pero antes un gran brazo de Hielo, tomo el cuello de la bestia, otro brazo salió con un enorme cuchillo de hielo cortando la cabeza sobrante.**

Shining: Maldito!

**La niebla comenzó a despejarse juntándose en un gran humanoide encapuchado, de hielo.**

Shining: (furioso) Como puedes ser tan poderoso!

**Los Changelings comenzaron a embestir al gigante encapuchado, pero de este salieron miles de púas atravesándolos y con el dañando mas a la quimera, en cuestión de segundos la quimera se quebró desvaneciéndose.**

Shining: Esto no ha terminado!

**Se formo alrededor de Shining un campo de magia oscuro rompiendo las púas formadas y empujando al gigante de hielo contra la pared.**

Shining: ¿Qué te parece eso?!

**El cuchillo se transformo en una espada tomando un color rojizo, el gigante levanto la espada y con ambas manos lo clavo en el escudo intentando atravesarlo, Shining apenas resistía, el escudo comenzó a agrietarse.**

Hyadain: INFERNUS!

**La espada exploto rompiendo el escudo y destruyendo el gigante, al desvanecerse había una niebla roja, Shining se encontraba tirado en medio del puente, mientras Hyadain estaba sentado contra la puerta el castillo sonriendo, y sangrando de un brazo, se des transformó y dejo ver su verdadera forma.**

**Hyadain: Que suerte…**

**El lago que los rodeaba estaba seco, la niebla se condenso y comenzó a llover, Hyadain se paro con esfuerzo y se dirigió a Shining armor, quien reacciono y se paro cansado.**

Shining: Aun no me derrotas!

Hyadain: (aburrido) Que molesto.

**Se acerco detuvo una patada con una mano y con la otra congelo su cabeza, luego la estrello contra el piso, rompiendo el hielo, Shining quedo inconsciente.**

Hyadain: (riendo) Ahora a devolverte…

**Los changelings restantes se alejaron del lugar volando a la parte superior del castillo.**

Hyadain: (observando) Les toca…Hyadain arrastro a Shining al castillo, mientras tanto Luna y los demás subían las escaleras.

Luna: (corriendo) Twilight, dijiste que mi hermana escondió los elementos de la harmonía ¿no?

Twilight: (corriendo) Si.

**Las ventanas de las torres comenzaron a romperse y comenzaron ingresar changelings.**

Octavia: (corriendo) Luna tu y las mane 6 busquen a Celestia, nosotros podemos encargarnos de esto.

Luna: (corriendo) ¿No es muy difícil?

Trixie: Solo confía.

Luna: (sonrió) Confió en ustedes.

**Lyra, Trixie, Octavia y Derpy se detuvieron.**

Trixie: Sin ofender Derpy, ¿Por qué no vas con ellas?

Derpy: Pero…

Lyra: Tranquila.

Derpy: Esta bien…

**Derpy corrió para alcanzar a Luna, Octavia rio.**

Octavia: ¿Alguien cree que podamos con esto?

Lyra: Si están aquí, deben haber acabado con Hyadain.

Trixie: O huyeron.

Octavia: (riendo) Tendremos que vivir para averiguarlo.

**Derpy corría cuando llego a una puerta, la que se abrió repentinamente por Applejack.**

Applejack: Corre!

**Un azul golpeo a Applejack Petrificándola, Derpy asustada se arrojo por una ventana donde tomo voló para escapar.**

Chrysalis: ¿Qué deberíamos hacer con la Pegaso ploma?

Discordia: Déjala huir, no puede hacer nada.

**Derpy volaba alrededor del castillo.**

Derpy: Por eso Celestia no está peleando.

**Derpy voló hacia el sector en que estaba el resto del Escuadrón, al llegar estaban todas heridas y golpeadas en el piso, las arrastro una por una a una habitación más abajo donde descanso.**

Octavia: Gracias Derpy.

Derpy: (sonriendo) De nada.

Trixie: ¿Qué paso con Luna?

Derpy: No pude ver, pero presumo que los petrificaron a todos.

**Se escucharon pasos fuera de la habitación, Derpy se acerco a la puerta, entonces su perilla comenzó a girar, al abrirse Derpy se lanzo derribando Hyadain, quien cayó cansado inmediatamente.**

Hyadain: Eso no era necesario…

**A su lado estaba Shining en similares condiciones.**

Shining: (riendo) ¿De verdad tú me derrotaste?

Hyadain: Esperaba un gracias…

**Todos ingresaron a la habitación y se pusieron a descansar, Hyadain se puso escuchar música con los ojos cerrados.**

Lyra: Esto está mal, la base del plan es usar los elementos de la harmonía.

Derpy: Pero las mane 6 están fuera de combate.

Trixie: Incluso si los encontráramos no podríamos usarlos.

Octavia: ¿Alguien aquí puede deshacer el hechizo de petrificación?

Shining: ¿Petrificación?

Lyra: Llegas tarde, petrificaron a tu hermana a sus amigas Luna y Celestia.

Trixie: ¿Qué hay de ti Shining puede deshacerlo?

Shining: Bueno… puedo intentarlo pero no puedo prometerles nada.

Octavia: Es mejor que nada.

Shining: Aun me cabe la duda ¿Por qué están ustedes en el castillo?

**Todos miraron extrañados a Shining.**

Derpy: ¿No sabe quiénes somos?

Trixie: Me siento parte de algo exclusivo.

Lyra: Igualmente

**Todos menos rieron excepto por Shining y Hyadain.**

Hyadain: La base del plan era petrificar a Discordia, pero nosotros no podemos hacer eso.

Lyra: ¿Puedes congelarlo?

Hyadain: Sera difícil.

Octavia: Que hay de Chrysalis.

Shining: Yo le hare frente.

Hyadain: Pésima idea, ya se va haciendo costumbre que te manipulen.

Shining: No quiero quedarme sin hacer nada.

**Hyadain: Trixie, Gilda y Lyra se encargaran de Chrysalis, yo entretendré Discordia, Derpy, ¿Puede levantar a Shining y llevarlo rápido hacia Luna?, la necesitaremos.**

**Derpy: Claro.**

Hyadain: Los separaremos atacándolos en simultáneo, no podemos tener el lujo de que trabajen juntos, bien (suspira) a trabajar.

**Salieron de la habitación y se dirigieron a la puerta donde habían visto por última vez a Applejack, cubrieron la puerta Octavia y Hyadain, se tomaron su tiempo y entraron de golpe, Octavia apuntaba en todas direcciones mientras Hyadain avanzaba.**

Hyadain: Despejado, deben haber subido.

Shining: Deben estar en el salón de Celestia.

Hyadain: ¿Ese salón no tenía muchas ventanas?

Shining: Si.

Hyadain: Bien, Derpy y Shining, cuando entremos busquen el momento y rescaten a Luna, debe estar con ellos, los demás sigamos.

**Mientras tanto en el salón de Celestia, Discordia y Chrysalis contemplaban su colección de Ponies.**

Discordia: ¿No es hermoso?

Chrysalis: Es irónico.

Discordia: Va que dices, solo les pago con la misma moneda.

**Tocaron la puerta, entonces Hyadain entro.**

Hyadain: (tranquilo) ¿Como les va?

Chrysalis: Pudiste haber sido un buen sirviente.

Hyadain: No me gusta la esclavitud.

**Hyadain se des transformo.**

Chrysalis: (rio) Me gustas más así.

Hyadain: Concuerdo.

Discordia: Suficiente.

Chrysalis: Terminemos de una vez.

**El cuerno de Chrysalis brillo y las manos de Discordia brillaron de color verde, ambos juntaron su magia y lanzaron un rayo de magia, Hyadain tiro uno de sus cuchillos contra el rayo, el cuchillo se transformo en piedra.**

Hyadain: Interesante.

**Nuevamente Discordia y Chrysalis lo intentaron pero la puerta se abrió y Octavia disparo contra el hombro de Discordia cancelando el Hechizo, el resto del grupo entro.**

Discordia: (Con la mano en su herida, riendo) Bien.

**Al sacar su mano la herida estaba curada, Chrysalis lanzo un hechizo contra el escuadrón, este esquivo pero la salida comenzó a quemarse con un fuego verde, Hyadain hizo aparecer una pared de Hielo entre Discordia y Chrysalis.**

Hyadain: Vamos!

**El equipo comenzó a correr, Discordia chasqueo los dedos y la pared se derritió.**

Discordia: Buen intento.

**Se acercaba Gilda volando, chasqueo los dedos y sus alas desaparecieron haciéndola caer fuertemente contra el piso, Chrysalis iba a lanzar un hechizo pero recibió una bola de nieve en la cara, Chrysalis miro molesta y recibió una patada por Hyadain.**

Hyadain: Eso es por Docsa.

**Hyadain creó una espada de Hielo, se lanzo contra Discordia pero soltó la espada, Lyra intento lo mismo pero también boto su cuchillo.**

Octavia: Los cuchillos.

**Octavia veía como el cuchillo de Lyra estaba al rojo vivo en el piso, y la espada de Hyadain se derritió y empezó hervir, apunto Discordia y el rifle empezó a quemarle las patas, por lo que tuvo que soltarlo.**

Discordia: No son rivales, para mí.

Hyadain: Peleen sin armas.

**Hyadain empezó a pelear cuerpo a cuerpo con Discordia, quien detenía y esquivaba todos sus golpes transportándose, pronto Lyra y Octavia se unieron a la pelea, Chrysalis se levanto y su cuerno brillo, Gilda golpeo su cara y esta la repelió con un hechizo.**

Chrysalis: No molestaras más!

**Su cuerno brillo para lanzar un hechizo, lo lanzo pero un campo de energía rodeo a Gilda, luego Derpy tapo los ojos de Chrysalis molestándola.**

Chrysalis: Suéltame yegua estúpida!

**Shining busco la estatua de Luna que se encontraba atrás del trono, y concentro sus Energías para liberarla, Discordia tomo la cabeza de Lyra y Octavia.**

Discordia: Ahora me sirven a mí.

**Fueron hechizadas y rodearon a Hyadain y empezaron a atacarlo quien se defendía a duras penas.**

Hyadain: ("No me quedan muchas fuerzas"), Apúrense!

**Chrysalis se saco Derpy de encima, y recibió un golpe de Gilda, Chrysalis la tomo pro el cuello y la hechizo.**

Derpy: ¿Terminaste?

Shining: Solo un poco más.

**Hyadain se las arreglo para llegar con Derpy,**

Hyadain: Se acaban las opciones!

**Hyadain abrió la herida de su mano y creo que con sangre un muro de fuego a su alrededor.**

Hyadain: (mirando atrás) De verdad…

**Discordia tomo la cabeza de Hyadain, el puso sus manos en su brazo.**

Discordia: No molestaras más!

**Hyadain: Opino lo mismo! Hyadain puso una mano en el antebrazo de Discordia y su codo, hizo presión y rompió su brazo, Discordia retrocedió por el dolor, Hyadain cayó parado pero recibió una puñalada en el estomago por Lyra, Gilda se lanzo a degollarlo pero se cubrió con un brazo, Octavia apunto con su Rifle y disparo contra su pierna haciendo que se arrodille, con su brazo libre creo dos perro hielo uno que corrió hacia Octavia, mordió su pata y la congelo el otro se dirigió a Chrysalis, esta lo derritió justo a tiempo.**

Derpy: (llorando) ¿Hyadain estas bien?

**Hyadain miro hacia atrás y tenía su boca cubierta de sangre.**

**Hyadain: A...pu...ra…te…**

**Shining finalmente libero a Luna.**

Luna: (Confundida) ¿Qué ocurre?...

**Discordia y Chrysalis se acercaban.**

Hyadain: (tosiendo) Luna…

Luna: ¿ha..?-

Hyadain: Derpy sácalos de aquí!

Derpy: No puedo dejarte solo!

Hyadain: (riendo) Tranquila, no moriré aun.

**Hyadain creó un perro rojo, y este salto hacia atrás de ellos, hacia una pared donde exploto haciendo un gran agujero.**

**Derpy tomo a Shining y Luna, los levanto y los saco del palacio, Derpy no podía volar con ambos por lo que caían rápido.**

Derpy: Luna!

**Luna recobro sus fuerzas a último momento salvando a penas.**

**Luna: Hyadain esta…**

**Los tres miraron arriba, cuando de repente una luz blanca brillo de forma intensa, el piso en que estaban se congelo de golpe, se formo tanto hielo que grandes trozos cayeron hacia abajo, destruyendo algunas casas, entre ellos un gran trozo se dirigió hacia Derpy, Shining uso sus últimas fuerzas para protegerlos.**

**[1 Semana después]**

**Tocaron la puerta, Derpy entro con flores, Hyadain estaba en una camilla con gran parte de su cuerpo vendado, Hyadain despertó de golpe agitado, pero Derpy le puso una pata en la cabeza y lo tranquilizo.**

Hyadain: (rio un poco) Misión cumplida.

Derpy: (riendo) Por poco.

Hyadain: ¿Cómo están todos?

Derpy: Bien.

**Hyadain empezó a sacarse los vendajes y se transformo a su forma humana.**

Derpy: (riendo incomoda) ¿No tienes que descansar?.

Hyadain: Me recupero rápido.

**Hyadain se paro y se cayó.**

Hyadain: (riendo) Búscame muletas…

**Derpy rio.**

**Minutos después estaban afuera, el sol entibiaba el ambiente.**

Hyadain: Fue…

Derpy: Celestia.

Hyadain: (riendo) La encontraron…

Derpy: A todos los desaparecidos a también a Candace.

**Hyadain miro el castillo un poco dañado.**

Derpy: ¿Ves la torre destruida?

Hyadain: Si…

Derpy: (riendo) Había tanto hielo que tuvieron que excavar en la torre para sacarlos.

**Hyadain rio.**

**Caminaron un rato hasta encontrar una banca donde pasaron el rato, mas tarde 2 guardias se les acercaron y los condujeron al castillo, donde fueron recibidos por Celestia.**

Celestia: Hyadain te esperaba.

**Hyadain boto sus maletas y creo 2 cuchillas largas en sus brazos.**

Luna: Tranquilo Hyadain, no le debes nada.

**Luna apareció tras ellos.**

Hyadain: Si tu lo dices…

**Se apoyo en Derpy y Luna le paso las muletas con magia.**

Celestia: Hyadain Equestria está en deuda contigo.

Hyadain: Luna, por favor.

**Luna rio.**

Luna: Perdón hermana.

**Luna desapareció con la pareja y aparecieron en Ponyville en casa de Derpy, donde todos los esperaban, donde lo abrazaron, Hyadain se mostro incomodo pero lo acepto.**

Hyadain: Alguien me explica que ha pasado.

Luna: Como no seguimos las normas de Celestia dejamos escapar Chrysalis.

**Hyadain: ¿No es algo peligroso?**

Luna: No se atreverá a hacer algo en un buen tiempo, se cree que perdió el 80% de sus fuerzas, en el ataque, en cambio Discordia…, Discordia trae las bebidas! Discordia apareció con una bandeja con bebidas y Screwball con otra con aperitivos.

Discordia: (susurrando) Un dios como yo… haciendo esto.

Hyadain: Interesante…

Luna: Les quitamos su poder la misma forma con que lo hice contigo.

Hyadain: Ya veo… ¿Celestia no se quejo?

Luna: (riendo) La convencí de que lo dejara a nuestro cuidado junto con Screwball… o si no la congelaríamos.

Hyadain: (riendo) Bien…

Luna: Ahora celebremos!

Todos menos Hyadain: Si!

**[Media noche]**

**Hyadain salió afuera de la casa a respirar, Luna y Derpy lo siguieron.**

Hyadain: Luna, llego la hora.

Luna: (decaída) La misión está cumplida, puedes irte si quieres.

**Derpy abrazo a Hyadain.**

Derpy: (llorando) Hya no te vayas…

Hyadain: (suspira) Recuerda que yo no soy de este mundo... no pertenezco aquí (pensando) y realmente nunca encajare.

Derpy: ¿Puedo ir a visitarte alguna vez?

Hyadain: Luna.

Luna: Si… no tengo problema..

Hyadain: Ya pero no vayan hasta en 5 años.

Derpy: ¿Tanto?!

Hyadain: También tengo una vida en mi mundo… necesito tiempo y mi espacio…

Luna: Exceptuando que te necesitemos nuevamente.

Hyadain: Claaaroo…

Luna: Derpy aléjate de Hyadain.

**Hyadain quedo solo.**

Luna: Bueno, Hyadain, hora del adiós.

Hyadain: Dale mis saludos al resto del equipo.

Luna: Claro.

**El cuerno de Luna brillo y una gran luz invadió la ciudad.**

**Fin.**


End file.
